Hijos de la Discordia
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Secuela del Repartidor de Carne. Bardock y Raditz viajarán hacia el planeta en territorio enemigo donde se encuentra Kakaroto con los suyos para reclamar al hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, recluido ahí por su bien. Su misión: alertar a la población sobre los beneficios de la sangre diluida. Pero Trunks se resiste, en cambio Bra planea huir junto a Raditz para reclamar su derecho al trono.
1. Una noticia esperada

**Hijos de la discordia**

 _Secuela de_ « _El Repartidor de Carne_ »

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

« **Una noticia esperada** »

* * *

Al salir del sueño inducido por su propia nave pudo ver con exactitud que había llegado a su destino y Raditz sonrió complacido, desperezándose por completo. El viaje conllevaba consigo muchos riesgos puesto que cruzaba el cuadrante gobernado por la Patrulla Galáctica y con una mirada fugaz al panel de control comprobó que faltaba una nave de las tres que habían partido rumbo al planeta verde. «Era esperable», se dijo para sí y contuvo la respiración hasta que supo que la nave que seguía junto a él era la de su padre. Al menos no tenía que lamentar su pérdida. Todavía.

El sol que caldeaba a esa roca que albergaba a los exiliados estaba del otro lado, por lo que aterrizarían en la zona engullida por la noche, un buen augurio, pensó, el acechador debía darles una sorpresa aunque dudara mucho que hubiera alguna. Su hermano siempre había sido muy hábil para detectarlo con asertividad, incluso cuando aún era simplemente un repartidor de carne al quien nadie daba una moneda por él. Había sido durante el Torneo de Sucesión del príncipe Vegeta cuando asombró al resto con sus habilidades y fue rápidamente el favorito de toda la clase Baja del planeta. El entonces príncipe heredero, celoso, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacerlo perder pero nada surtió efecto y el equipo del Repartidor como era conocido Kakaroto llegó a la final contra el equipo del príncipe. Una mala maniobra, una trampa y los dos compañeros, él mismo y la humana Milk que había engañado al resto para participar en los torneos, quedaron fuera del juego y fue obra del Repartidor el encargarse del equipo de tres. Al final, en la Arena del planeta, Kakaroto había tenido un arranque de furia y había sometido al príncipe sin mucha dificultad bajo un halo dorado ante la atónita mirada de los espectadores. Pero cuando le tocó dar el golpe final, Kakaroto volvió en sí y se rindió frente a todo el mundo y al mismísimo Vegeta, quien nunca le perdonaría la victoria amarga que le había dado.

Bardock, con toda la sabiduría de un soldado, instó a su hijo menor y a la humana a huir del planeta porque sus vidas corrían peligro. Kakaroto por haber humillado al heredero del trono y Milk por ser una fugada del Templo de la Diosa, la deidad regente del planeta. He ahí como habían llegado a ese planeta verde que tenía una difícil ubicación por pertenecer al cuadrante enemigo.

Como Raditz ya lo había predicho, cuando él y su padre salieron de sus naves individuales, su hermano menor los esperaba ante el cráter que habían formado. No fue fácil deducir por su semblante si estaba feliz o no de verlos, pero tras un largo miramiento en silencio, Kakaroto les dedicó una sonrisa fugaz.

—Padre. Hermano —les habló con cierto dejo de nostalgia—. Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez —comentó cuando los dos hombres subían al terreno intacto y descubrieron a un grupo de personas a sus espaldas, mirando con desconfianza a los recién llegados. Aquello le robó el habla a Raditz pero no a su padre que ya había estado en ese planeta antes—. ¿Han venido en paz?

Bardock asintió tras pensárselo dos veces, un tanto ofendido.

—Hemos traído noticias del planeta —le avisó y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a las personas que los miraban como si ellos no pudieran verlos. Kakaroto sonrió ante su ensimismamiento.

—Ellos son mi familia y mis amigos, han venido a verlos conmigo. Muchos de ellos, tal como yo, saben leer la energía de los enemigos —dijo pero no le pareció apropiada esa palabra—, y también de amigos.

Raditz dio un respingo en silencio, ya no había duda que Kakaroto había renegado completamente de su sangre. Al ser repartidor de carne jamás había salido de misión y su primera vez había sido en la tercera etapa del Torneo de Vegeta, la que perdieron porque él y Milk se negaron a matar y también le habían impedido a Raditz que asesinara. Y todo indicaba que todavía pensaba lo mismo de matar a otra raza.

—Si pudiéramos hablar… —«A solas», quiso agregar Bardock pero calló. Su hijo no tardó en enseñarles el camino.

—Vengan, podemos hablar en casa comiendo algo —sugirió él mientras se ponía a caminar, esperando que los dos guerreros lo siguieran—, Milk y los demás cocineros estaban por terminar la cena.

Raditz abrió los ojos un tanto, pasmado, sin poder contener la sorpresa. Sabía que volvería a verla, lo tenía claro, pero no podía no sentirse emocionado por eso. Si bien Milk nunca lo había querido, él sí y más cuando ella rehusaba de él para preferir a su hermano. Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado para un humano, y ella había sido madre dos veces por lo que sabía.

Una chica morena se cruzó en su camino y le dedicó una mirada enfadada antes de trotar hasta su hermano menor, a quien le tocó el brazo musculoso para llamar su atención. Su imagen evocó enseguida a la Milk que había conocido, pero era una versión mucho más joven, una niña que acababa de dejar de serlo; y con un carácter mucho más seguro que la fugada que había conocido en el pasado.

Raditz apresuró el paso ante la curiosidad y su padre lo miró en silencio y sin la menor intención de agilizar su velocidad, como si supiera lo que él no. Raditz agudizó su oído pero solo consiguió escuchar parte de su conversación.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —le preguntó enfadada la muchacha mientras daba una mirada de soslayo, viendo con mucha intensidad las colas enrolladas y la armadura que los caracterizaba como guerreros del planeta Vegeta—. Nos traerán problemas con la Patrulla, es mejor que se vayan ahora mismo.

—Relájate, Pan —le pidió Kakaroto y apoyó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros estrechos, y con la otra mano le revolvía el cabello negro como el suyo, como el de una verdadera hija del planeta Vegeta, y ese pensamiento perturbó un tanto a Raditz. Ahí había muchos híbridos.

La chiquilla que respondía al nombre de Pan no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de complicidad ante el Repartidor, pero compuso su estoicismo cuando miró a sus espaldas, sin saber que se trataba de su tío abuelo y bisabuelo.

* * *

El interior de las casas que habían construido en el planeta verde se asemejaban mucho al estilo del planeta Vegeta, pero los habitantes habían logrado diferenciarlas un tanto con lo que Raditz asumió como el estilo humano. Privilegiaban la decoración y el orden, los espacios amplios para la convivencia y contaban con muebles y utensilios desconocidos para ellos como lo eran los cubiertos de mesa. Para Raditz fue incómodo entrar en ese lugar, sintiéndose ajeno, e intercambió miradas con su padre cuando el resto guardó silencio. En la sala que ocupaban para reunirse contaba con el puñado de familiares que los habían escoltado a la casa principal, todos de cabello y ojos negros, como lo indicaba su genética que debía ser pero no eran como ellos y eso lo sabían los forasteros. Kakaroto se dirigió a la muchacha desconfiada y le indicó una orden, a la que Pan atendió sin demora y desapareció de la sala con un ligero trote.

—Esta es mi familia —les dijo a modo de introducción—. La que acaba de irse es mi nieta Pan, irá a buscar a los que faltan. —Kakaroto sonrió con satisfacción y de un pasillo colindante apareció su esposa, sorprendida por la dureza de los semblantes de sus más íntimos familiares. Milk aventó la bandeja que traía en las manos cuando dio con los dos hombres forasteros y perdió el habla sin que la chica que venía tras ella con otra bandeja pudiera entender lo que pasaba. La chica también tenía el cabello negro pero sus ojos poseían un color anómalo, el color del agua—. Ya conocen a Milk —continuó diciendo con un dejo de diversión y su pareja comenzó a recoger la comida estropeada como para dejar de ver, dejar de ser parte de esa situación extraña—. La pareja de mi primogénito, Videl, y madre de Pan—presentó señalando a la chica de los ojos claros pero ella no hizo ningún tipo de saludo. Luego pasó a los hombres que estaban a sus espaldas. Dos hombres fornidos, uno más joven que el otro, pero muy similares en apariencia—. Gohan es el mayor y Goten, el menor.

Raditz se adelantó unos pasos y se inclinó, haciendo caso omiso a la introducción de sus sobrinos, fingiendo que ayudaría a Milk con la comida del suelo y con un movimiento furtivo puso una de sus manos gigantes sobre una de las de ella, y la sintió estremecer. Tras un momento de parálisis, Milk lo miró a los ojos y Raditz le sonrió de lado, galante.

—Esperaba este momento hace mucho tiempo —susurró con un leve dejo de ironía y Milk apartó la mano para amontonar malamente el resto de la comida sobre la bandeja.

—Pues yo no, Raditz —dijo ella, incorporándose rápidamente.

Raditz se incorporó del suelo lentamente, sonriente, ella seguía arisca con él pero sus reacciones nerviosas le daban esperanzas.

—Deberías haberla tratado mejor, hermano —dijo el gigante, mirando todavía por donde se había ido Milk, hacia donde estaría la cocina. Era natural que ella hubiera envejecido, la belleza era una cosa fugaz, pero en su interior la seguía encontrando una mujer atractiva.

Kakaroto no dijo nada pero tampoco dio muestras que le hubiera molestado su comentario. Su padre, en cambio, se le adelantó golpeándolo con uno de sus hombros.

—Recuerda dónde estamos —masculló el mayor y zanjó el asunto con una mirada cómplice con su hijo menor, como pidiéndole disculpas—. Nuestra visita será corta, lo prometo. —Kakaroto asintió, solemne. Ninguna de las dos partes quería problemas con la Patrulla Galáctica—. Hemos venido por el chico, eso es todo.

El muchacho más joven de los hijos de Kakaroto fue el primero en increparlo.

—¡No pueden llevarse a Trunks! —Aunque su padre intentara bajarle los humos, Goten se deshizo de la mano de su padre en el hombro—. Él no es como ustedes. ¡Ninguno de nosotros lo es!

—¡Goten! —La voz de Milk interrumpió el monólogo de su hijo. Rápidamente toda la atención de los forasteros fue hasta ella—. Estás siendo irrespetuoso con tu padre.

Goten apretó los labios y se contuvo enormemente para no replicar, pero terminó por dejar la estancia lanzando insultos.

—Él nos fue entregado por Bulma —le dijo Kakaroto con lentitud—, él y su hermana están aquí bajo mi protección. Si decidieron alejarlos fue por algo.

—¿Hermana…?

«Esto es peor de lo que pensé —se dijo Raditz para sus adentros, pero su padre ya estaba al tanto de eso. Siempre había sido el emisario de Bulma y de Tarble, y por lo tanto, no se había sorprendido por ese comentario—, hay dos de ellos…»

Para frustración de Bardock, su hijo mayor no podía controlarse y apuntó al que fuera el Repartidor como si fuera a atacarlo de un momento a otro.

—¡Nos llevaremos a los dos híbridos a como dé lugar! ¡No viajé tantos _parsecs_ para volver con las manos vacías!

—¡Raditz! —bramó Bardock ya sin paciencia.

La estancia se llenó de un silencio tenso, con la clara desventaja de la pareja de forasteros que estaban rodeados de gente que no conocían, pero que no dudaban que eran poderosos, y que los superaban con creces en número.

Al cabo de un momento, Kakaroto sonrió. Seguía siendo desesperante como en la juventud.

—Están más que invitados a pasar un par de días aquí —dijo contra los deseos de su familia y amigos—, sin duda necesitan descansar del viaje y recargar energía para sus naves —hizo una pausa—. Después de eso se irán y nunca más volverán.

Su padre asintió a regañadientes.

—¿Podemos al menos hablar con el chico…? —preguntó Bardock, contenido.

—Por supuesto —dijo Kakaroto—, si él quiere hablar con ustedes, claro está.

* * *

Pan entró a la estancia y se detuvo de improviso al dar con la hermana de Trunks por mera casualidad. La chica estaba sentada sobre el alfeizar de una ventana, aprovechando la luz de las estrellas que caía a raudales por ahí. Se veía por un espejo de mano y se cepillaba solemnemente el cabello, de un lila pastel, uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

Bra le dedicó apenas una mirada a través del espejo.

—Ah, Pan. ¿Buscando a mi hermano? —preguntó ella, insolente. Pan no dejó que su comentario la desarmara pero se sintió ruborizada—. Se encuentra afuera —le informó tras reírse furtivamente de su reacción.

—Vine buscarlos a ambos —comentó Pan, más compuesta—. Deberías venir a la sala de reuniones —sugirió—, llegaron dos hombres del planeta Vegeta —informó segura que Bra se motivaría con ese detalle, pero solo recibió otra mirada fugaz por el espejo—. Mi abuelo dijo que fueran ahora.

—Ah, ¿y quiénes son aquellos que han venido? ¿Hombres de mi padre? —preguntó Bra sin dejar de cepillarse el cabello lila con suavidad ni quitar sus ojos del espejo que le devolvía su propia imagen. Pan pensaba que sus pasatiempos favoritos era verse en su espejo y mimarse a sí misma.

—No lo sé, pero llevaban las armaduras de… —La voz de la princesa ilegítima la interrumpió abruptamente.

—Espera —le pidió con su voz calmada—, acabo de darme cuenta que no me importa.

Pan sufrió un bochorno, a veces no entendía cómo la soportaba. Tenían más o menos la misma edad, aunque ella fuera un poco más alta y desarrollada, pero jamás habían logrado llevarse bien. Eran como el día y la noche.

—Haz lo que te plazca, princesa —dijo Pan, al fin, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo al exterior. Bra se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Solía llamarla princesa y ella realmente creía que lo era, pero Pan era sarcástica. Después de todo, lo decía como una mofa.

La nieta de Kakaroto salió al frescor del aire libre y buscó con la mirada algún indicio del paradero de Trunks, con la ansiedad en la boca del estómago. Era cierto lo que decía Bra, ella sentía una gran atracción por Trunks desde muy pequeña. Además de atractivo, era de buen porte, la trataba siempre con mucho cariño y era un formidable guerrero. Sin embargo, él no dejaba de verla como una niña pequeña aunque ya hubiera madurado.

El sonido de la espada desgarrando el aire la hizo voltear hacia la dirección indicada y dio con el príncipe que odiaba que lo trataran como tal. Esa noche estaba entrenando con la espada y lanzaba estocadas diestras en trecientos sesenta grados. Se veía imponente y atractivo bajo su propio vaho y transpiración. Pan esperó a que él mismo la divisara para hablar y Trunks lo hizo enseguida, enterrando la punta de la espada en el suelo para dar por terminada su sesión.

El chico de pelo lila le sonrió tiernamente y ella le alcanzó un jarro de agua que se aventó sobre la cabeza sin miramientos.

—Acaban de llegar forasteros. —No había tiempo para coquetear y Trunks frunció el ceño con preocupación. No era sorprendente que Trunks se pusiera a pensar en su madre y padre que vivían en el planeta de éste último.

—¿Mis… padres? —Trunks tuvo miedo hasta de preguntar.

Pan negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que son familiares de mi abuelo —dijo ella—, pero se veía-importante.

El príncipe se limpió la cara con un brazo y asintió, caminando junto a ella con un nudo en el estómago. Siempre había soñado con el día en que su madre fuera a vivir con ellos, no escuchaba mucho de su padre y poco lo recordaba, pero todo lo que le decía el resto le parecían mentiras. «Él no era malvado, no lo era conmigo ni con ella… —pensaba muchas veces Trunks, enfadado con el mundo que creía que su progenitor era un ser despreciable. Pero era sólo él y su hermana, aunque Bra no recordara casi nada de nada. Goku era el único con el que podía hablar de su padre sin insultos, el resto que clamaba conocerlo…

Bra no se había movido ni un ápice de donde la había encontrado previamente Pan y no daba señales de querer hacerlo pronto.

—¿No ves que estoy ocupada? —le dijo a su hermano—, iré cuando yo quiera ir. No me interesan esos hombres, se marcharán pronto de todas maneras…

En la sala de reuniones ya estaba montándose el festín a una velocidad impresionante. No fue difícil para Trunks dar con los dos extranjeros en la mesa larga, a un lado de Goku. Conocía a Bardock bastante bien, era él mismo quien lo había llevado a ese planeta en primer lugar, cuando su madre decidió que no estaba a salvo junto a ella. El guerrero lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza leve y éste sólo se sintió descompuesto. Pan lo instó a tomar asiento y no fue sorpresa que eligiera sentarse a un lado de Goten, de quien rápidamente supo todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia.

— _Llegaron preguntando por ti_ —le dijo el menor de los hijos de Goku directamente a su oído—. _Dijeron que querían llevarte-_

—¿Quién los mandó? —preguntó el mayor de los dos, sin quitarle la mirada a Bardock.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Goten—, puede que hayan actuado por sí solos.

—¿Quién es el otro hombre?

—Raditz, hermano de mi padre e hijo de Bardock.

La princesa llegó mucho después, con la cabeza en alto y sin mirar a nadie, se sentó a un lado de su hermano sin preocuparse del resto. Pan seguía molesta con ella y lo hizo notar en tanto pasó cerca de ella.

—¿Terminaste de verte en el espejo, princesa? —le preguntó con tono de burla y la aludida bufó una maldición ante la morena que se sentía infinitamente más cómoda en esa mesa que la hija de Bulma.

«Princesa»

Raditz dejó de masticar para ver hacia donde Pan hablaba con la princesa y el inconfundible cabello lila de la consorte de Vegeta golpeó sus ojos como un insulto. Cuando buscó la mirada de Bardock, supo que no estaba equivocado.

—Bra —la llamó Trunks con seriedad y la chica lo miró, obviando la pelea que estaba por brotar entre ella y Pan—, siéntate ya, Bra. —Por supuesto que la princesa no sabía que su orden era un intento por hacerla pasar desapercibida y la chica accedió de mala manera, sintiéndose humillada. La nieta del Repartidor se permitió una carcajada, avivando la ira de Bra.

—¡Pan!

—¡Cállense! —bramó Trunks y el silencio fue soberano en la mesa larga. Al verse como el foco de atención, Trunks no pudo sino levantarse de su asiento y mirar a los forasteros que habían venido por él. No había otra forma mejor para encarar el destino que había puesto a esos hombres en su misma mesa—. Yo soy el hijo de Vegeta, soy al que buscan. Díganme, por favor, qué es lo que quieren.

Bardock hizo rechinar sus dientes, visiblemente tenso.

Raditz, en cambio, sonrió complacido.

—Vinimos para hablar contigo —dijo Bardock sin prever que su hijo mayor se pondría a reír—. Conocí a tus padres pero más a tu madre y quiso que te diera ésto —Bardock buscó entre su armadura y sacó un pequeño objeto esférico que acercó al muchacho. Trunks simplemente miró al objeto frente a él sin tocarlo.

—¿Es ésto una clase de truco? —preguntó Trunks más desconfiado que antes pero Bardock negó con la cabeza.

—Ella dijo que tú sabrías cómo usarlo. —Bardock hizo una pausa—. Después que lo veas, puedes hablar con nosotros.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Después de ver la película de Broly quedé _endragonboleada,_ tanto que quise escribir de Broly versión adorable junto a su wife-to-be Cheerai (que no la han puesto en la lista de personajes) pero como es tan difícil tomar un personaje de la nada y escribir algo nuevo, pensé en que podía publicar la historia que le sigue al Repartidor de Carne :) Esta historia la pensé cuando estaba terminando El último vigilante, historia que amé mucho pero que empecé cuando era inexperta y está llena de errores xD Esta historia planea quitarle el trono a su primera versión, no habrán tantas muertes porque me dolió matar a *spoilers* a Trunks y a Raditz. También me dolió no dejar que Bra y Raditz tuvieran su final feliz y fue trágico jaja Será una historia infinitamente más corta (no de 47 capítulos dioh míoh) y menos truculenta. No esperen actualizaciones tan seguidas. Pero les prometo que contaré además los acontecimientos entre El Repartidor de Carne y Hijos de la Discordia (título que a todo esto robé de EUV).

No he visto Dragon Ball Super aún por lo que puedo tener errores pero estoy familiarizada gracias a tumblrblrblr de ciertos acontecimientos importantes. Y tras leer y ver escenas del amor de Vegeta por Bulma, abordaré su historia también.

Besos y adiós.

RP.


	2. Un mensaje del pasado

**Hijos de la Discordia**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

" **Un mensaje del pasado"**

* * *

«Ella dijo que tú sabrías cómo usarlo»

Trunks repasó las palabras de Bardock una vez más y jugó con el objeto esférico hasta que las yemas de sus dedos encontraron un interruptor escondido y el holograma de su madre se dibujó frente a él. El chiquillo habría tenido unos seis años cuando Bardock se lo llevó lejos de ella, pero la recordaba tal como la veía en ese momento. Aunque intentara tocarla, la imagen de Bulma se distorsionaba y se borraba ahí donde ponía sus dedos.

— _Uno, dos, tres; uno, dos, tres_ —dijo la imagen holográfica probando el micrófono y tan pronto como dejó de hablar, Bulma sonrió—. _Hola, hijo, espero que todavía me recuerdes_ —le dijo, un tanto emocionada—. _He creado este programa para comunicarme con ustedes, tú y tu hermana, de una manera atemporal. Estoy consciente que este mensaje puede llegar tiempo después de ser grabado…_ —Claro, ya estaba muerta—. _Pero he seleccionado numerosas preguntas y respuestas que este aparato tendrá almacenado de manera que podamos tener una conversación fluida, o al menos que lo aparente._ _Es lo se que llama inteligencia artificial, por así decirlo._

—Madre… —Trunks estaba llorando e intentó otra vez de tocarla, pero atravesó al holograma sin que Bulma sintiera el desgarro de su persona.

— _Estoy consciente que tu mayor interrogante ahora es la razón por la que estás tan lejos de mí y de tu padre, pero lo hice por su seguridad. No están seguros aquí, ni tú ni tu hermana…, y eso, mi querido hijo, es por mi culpa._

Pero Trunks ya no la escuchaba atentamente, lloraba desconsoladamente con la cara tapada tras sus manos, sollozando sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo. Intentaba calmarse para seguir esa comunicación falsa con su madre pero cuando falló, tomó ese aparato extraño y lo apagó, dejando la habitación en penumbra y a él con el corazón roto.

¿Cómo le iría a contar aquello a su hermana? Se sentía incapaz de hacerlo...

Trunks respiró hondo, intentando calmarse a sí mismo y cerró los ojos largamente normalizando su respiración.

— _Fue tras el fin del Torneo de sucesión de tu padre, el príncipe Vegeta. El Repartidor lo había dejado muy mal herido y sus generales fueron en su ayuda una vez que Kakaroto se fue del Estadio porque, como todos, estaban atónitos por lo que había sucedido._

 _»Debido a sus graves heridas fue llevado a la enfermería y lo mantuvieron dentro de un estanque de recuperación cerca de una hora antes que recuperara la consciencia. Durante esos escasos minutos, tu tío y yo hicimos los preparativos junto a Bardock para que Kakaroto y Milk se marcharan del planeta…_

* * *

 **Pasado**

* * *

La consciencia de Vegeta fue anunciada por el monitor principal de la enfermería y el agua del tanque de recuperación rápidamente se comenzó a vaciar. Los presentes se movieron nerviosos por la habitación, hasta Nappa que estaba esperándolo paciente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Vegeta se arrancó la manguera de la boca y salió del tanque en dos pasos y golpeó en la mejilla al enfermero que no había tenido la precaución de ponerse a una distancia prudente. El príncipe había ahogado un grito tras esa agresión y se sacudió el agua que le seguía corriendo por el cuerpo desnudo.

—¡Qué pasó! —gritó con la voz desgarrada y Nappa tragó saliva espesa antes de responderle. Al parecer, el ataque final de Kakaroto le había borrado la memoria.

—Usted ha ganado el Torneo… —El relato del guardia se vio interrumpido por otro grito de Vegeta que se giró para no ver más las caras de sus súbditos.

—¡Mentiroso! —respondió, haciendo rechinar los dientes con ira—. ¡¿Dónde está ahora?! ¡¿Dónde está el Repartidor?!

Un puñado de enfermeros salió despavorido de la sala. Nappa usó su rastreador para comunicarse con otro y hacerle la pregunta.

—Están buscándolo, señor.

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Esta vez voy a matarlo! —gritaba el príncipe mientras una nueva oleada de violencia azotaba la enfermería. Vegeta destruía todo lo que llegaba cerca de sus manos y el resto de los enfermeros huyó para ponerse a salvo. Sólo Nappa se quedó en la sala con él, esperando que su protegido se cansara, lo cual no pasó rápido y la electricidad de la enfermería se esfumó ante la ira de Vegeta y quedaron a oscuras.

Nappa recibió la respuesta y Vegeta lo supo enseguida, su rastreador se iluminaba pero el gigante guardaba silencio, cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula.

—¿Qué pasa, Nappa? —preguntaba Vegeta con un susurro aterrador.

—No logran encontrarlo —respondía Nappa, un tanto asustado—. Dicen que pudo haber escapado…

—¡Guardias! —gritó Vegeta un sinfín de veces—. ¡Guardías! —Pero nadie acudía a su llamado iracundo, nadie se le acercaba en ese estado tan peligroso. Nappa no tardó en retirarse también, prometiendo que solucionaría todo el embrollo él mismo. Vegeta no pudo templarse ni aunque estuviera solo—. No…

* * *

—¡Deberías haber huido cuando pudiste! —Aunque Tarble hubiese asegurado la puerta de su habitación supo que era una tontería. Bulma sollozaba en una esquina y nada de lo que él pudiera hacer la salvaría de su destino, ese que ella no había querido cambiar—. ¡Estaba todo listo para que te marcharas-

Tarble salió disparado hacia atrás cuando hubo explosión en la puerta principal y voló varios metros sobre el suelo para detenerse en una pared, totalmente aturdido. Atontado, llamó a Bulma entre toses y le imploró que se escondiera mientras que la silueta de su hermano mayor se dibujaba entre el polvo y el humo en suspensión.

Bulma se acurrucó en un recoveco, detrás de una estatua extraterrestre, ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas y brazos.

—¡Todo es su culpa! —Pero Bulma no escuchaba, simplemente se acurrucaba para soportar el ataque que preveía le llegara—, ¡ella sabía lo que pasaría!

—Por favor, hermano, ella no-

Tarble había logrado ponerse en cuatro e intentó gatear hasta donde estaba Vegeta para que no encontraba a la _sumisa_ , como les llamaban coloquialmente a las esclavas del Templo de la Luna. El príncipe heredero lo miró de soslayo y de una patada lo lanzó lejos otra vez. Bulma gritó al instante y Vegeta sonrió al haberla encontrado tan pronto sin ayuda de un rastreador.

—¡Estúpida sabandija! —Sin miramientos, el príncipe heredero la sacó de su escondite tomándola por el pelo y la lanzó al centro de la habitación de Tarble sin piedad—. ¿Qué clase de brujería hiciste? —Pero Bulma simplemente sollozaba—, ¡dónde está el Repartidor!

—¡No lo sé-

—¡Mentirosa! —gritó Vegeta al instante—. «Será una victoria amarga», dijiste y el maldito Kakaroto se rindió cuando pudo matarme… —Las palabras de Vegeta se convertían en un susurro cargado de ira y frustración—. ¿Dónde están…?

—No lo sé, por favor…

El príncipe se aguantó las ganas de abofetearla y apretó los puños hasta sentirlos tiesos. Al cabo de unos segundos, respiró profundo y se quitó uno de sus guantes para mostrarla la palma desnuda.

—¡Lee las líneas de mi mano! —le gritó entonces, si su brujería había funcionado antes, bien podría decirle el paradero del Repartidor para acabar con él de una vez por todas—. ¿Qué dicen ahora? ¿Dónde podré encontrar a ese miserable insecto?

Bulma se sintió aterrorizada y con todo su esfuerzo tomó la mano estirada de Vegeta intentando recordar lo que sabía de la quiromancia, las sumisas eran instruidas en esas artes pero la terrícola nunca había creído en esa clase de adivinación hasta que había intentado leer las líneas de Tarble y de Vegeta. Todo ahí era claro pero disparatado y para su desgracia, todo resultaba ser cierto.

—¡Tú gobernarás por muchísimos años…! —sollozó la humana mientras sorbía su nariz y se limpiaba los ojos cuando se le llenaban de lágrimas—, no puedo-

—Lo harás —susurró de manera vil que le heló la sangre en el instante.

—Tendrás dos hijos… —Las palabras de Bulma, que había ractificado en sus propias líneas, eran inequívocas. No quiso ahondar en el tema y aunque buscó más predicciones, lo único que lograba leer era sobre sus hijos.

Vegeta le acercó la mano para instarla a seguir, picado por la curiosidad.

—Un hijo y una hija, pero serán tu ruina… —Vegeta puso una mueca molesta y estuvo a punto de quitar la mano, pero Bulma no se lo permitió—, el cabello y sus ojos no serán negros como los tuyos.

—¡Qué estupidez! —Vegeta al fin sacó su mano y la ocultó bajo un guante, como asegurándose que ella no siguiera—. Eso no suena como a mí —le dijo—, ¡cómo se nota que mientes!

Luego la dejó sola al centro de la habitación y se encaminó hasta su hermano que sangraba tanto de la nariz como de la boca. Vegeta se le quedó mirando casi con fascinación y lo tomó del cuello de su armadura para alzarlo del suelo. Tarble se quejó y le trató de hablar pero sus heridas lo habían dejado débil.

—Siempre fuiste una deshonra, hermanito —le dijo con un tono casi cariñoso. Se lo puso al hombro y caminó hasta la salida, Bulma lo miró boquiabierta y asustada por lo que le haría—. Llévatela —ordenó el príncipe heredero a alguien en la entrada y la chica gritó de terror cuando el gigante de Nappa se dibujaba en la habitación. Ella intentó gatear hacia su escondite pero Nappa la alzó sin problemas apenas Bulma comenzaba su huida. La terrícola pataleó y gritó como una presa apunto de morir.

* * *

 **Presente**

* * *

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Trunks instintivamente tomó el objeto esférico de su madre y lo ocultó, deteniendo por completo el relato de su madre horas después del escape de Goku y Milk del planeta. Sabía que su hermana iría a verlo en tanto estuviera más calmada y si lo veía llorando, Bra comenzaría a llorar otra vez.

Después que Bardock le diera el aparato de Bulma, Bra había caído en cuenta que su madre había muerto y se había marchado rauda a su habitación sin que él o alguien más fuera tras ella. Trunks intentó sonreírle cuando Bra asomaba su cabeza.

—¿Qué era lo que ese hombre te dio? —preguntaba Bra, cruzándose de brazos. Trunks le mostró el objeto y se lo puso en la palma de su mano para que ella misma lo estudiara—. ¿Lo abriste?

—No —mintió abruptamente, no estaba listo para romperle el corazón a Bra, que vivía con la mente en la luna y soñaba historias de amor y lealtad. La historia de sus padres ciertamente no había empezado así y aunque él recordara a su padre de manera distinta a como todos lo veían, ¿quién mentía?—. Pero lo haré pronto.

La princesa le devolvió el objeto de su madre y cuando Trunks lo tomó, ella se abrazó de él. El príncipe la abrazó de vuelta, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Eres mi única familia —le dijo entonces.

—Goten y los demás también lo son —le replicó a modo de consuelo pero ella frunció el ceño y deshizo el abrazo enseguida.

—No, no lo son.

Trunks no tuvo el valor de rebatirle puesto que ambos estaban heridos.

—En fin —continuó Bra, mirando hacia otro lado—, iré afuera un momento. No tengo sueño…

Tampoco él y el hambre que había tenido tras el entrenamiento con la espada también se había desvanecido. Toda la cena se había ido al carajo tras sus palabras con Bardock y muchos se habían parado para discutir. Ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado con Bardock y Raditz después.

Su hermana se retiró sin más y Trunks notó el horroroso dolor de cabeza que tenía. Tomaría un descanso antes de volver a contactar con su madre atemporal.

* * *

Raditz se encontraba en terreno alto mirando hacia el lago. Desde que había visto a la chica de pelos lilas le había picado la curiosidad. Era bella, joven e híbrida y aunque su pelo y cabello eran distintos, no era impedimento para verla para reposar el tremendo banquete que había engullido. Muchos habían dejado la mesa larga en medio de la ofuscación, dejando atrás la comida que comió en silencio y con gusto. No recordaba haber comido tanto en mucho tiempo.

—No me digas que ahora estás detrás de la princesa. —La voz de Milk lo sobresaltó, pero usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para aparentar tranquilidad. Raditz sonrió de lado, sin quitarle la vista a la chica que no se había percatado de su presencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa? —Raditz se rio de su propio chiste y para su sorpresa, Milk rio también, aunque fuera un poco.

—No eres el buen partido que crees que eres, Raditz —dijo Milk, atrayendo la mirada del guerrero para sí. Ella estaba de pie junto a él, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en la princesa—. No la molestes, podría ser tu bisnieta… —Milk suspiró—. Pensé que ya habías aprendido a no meterte con la realeza.

—Ella no es realeza —puntualizó Raditz, algo arisco—, es una bastarda híbrida.

—Igual que su hermano —dijo la terrícola—, y sin embargo, viajaron a territorio enemigo sólo para llevárselo…

—¡Madre! —El primogénito de Kakaroto los había interrumpido y Raditz no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que a su sobrino no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de su madre. Pero Milk estaba tranquila y se apresuró a dárselo a entender a su hijo—. Es tarde-

—Es hora de volver —dijo ella—, y me imagino que tienen hambre. —Una excusa tonta para hacerla volver, pensó Raditz. Gohan había sido uno de los que se había retirado en medio de la discusión cuando su hija se había molestado cuando comprendió que querían llevarse a Trunks y partió tras ella cuando Goku le pidiera que se retirara porque estaba siendo muy agresiva.

— _No me gusta que estés sola con él_ —susurró sin mucha intención de pasar desapercibido cuando su madre caminó junto a él.

— _Raditz jamás me haría daño, lo conozco-_ —replicó Milk, arrancándole una sonrisa a Raditz que no pudo seguir escuchando su conversación a la lejanía—. ¡Raditz! —lo llamó nuevamente la antigua sumisa—. No te quedes aquí, entra pronto. Te prepararé una habitación.

El forastero eligió no responder ni dar indicio de haberla escuchado, simplemente se quedó mirando al jardín interior a donde la hija de Vegeta se encontraba frente al lago, haciendo quizás qué cosa.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** : Hola, como sigo _endragonbolada_ por Broly, seguí escribiendo y en tiempo record armé el capítulo 2 pero no hay que acostumbrarse u.u soy horrible. Aparte que me iré de vacaciones lejos y no escribiré. Bueno, amo por alguna razón el Braditz, me cae bien Raditz porque fue el primero que apareció y no sabía nada de nada xD creía ciegamente en Vegeta que iría a vengarlo, creía que el meteorito había destruido el planeta Vegeta y todo super _sad_. Aun quiero escribir algo de Broly con Cheerai (o Cheelai) porque CLARAMENTE es su waifu jajaja Al menos estoy escribiendo a Bra siendo la waifu de Raditz por mientras. También estoy escribiendo VegetaxBulma porque me puse a leer lo que hice con ellos en El último vigilante y como que me gustó, estuve enojada con ellos por las "vegetarianas" porque muy yihadistas para sus weás xD

Bueno, eso, besos.

RP.


	3. Ecos del ayer

**Hijos de la Discordia**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

" **Ecos del ayer"**

* * *

La princesa había quedado tan atónita con la encarnación de su madre tal como había quedado él. Casi no tenía recuerdos de Bulma a diferencia de él, pero verla holográficamente no dejaba espacios para la duda: Bra era la hija legítima de Bulma y era su viva imagen. Trunks no estuvo seguro que ella estuviera escuchando las palabras de su madre cuando comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y dio un paso adelante para estrecharla entre sus brazos. La chica que hacía poco había dejado de ser una niña no dudó en acurrucarse en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

—Es cierto entonces… —comentó la chica de pelos lilas con la voz entrecortada—, ella está muerta…

Devastado, Trunks solamente puso asentir con la cabeza por el temor que le producía quebrarse también.

—Pero nos amó mucho, Bra…—Su hermana se apartó de pronto e interrumpió el consuelo de Trunks inesperadamente.

—¡Si tanto nos hubiese amado jamás nos habría apartado de ella! —ladró antes de ponerse a llorar otra vez. Bra miró sigilosamente hasta donde la imagen de Bulma había dejado de hablar ya y los miraba como si entendiera perfectamente lo que pasaba con sus hijos. Aquello le dio un escalofrío a la chica—. Ella no es real, es una tonta proyección…

Pero Trunks no estuvo tan seguro cuando la imagen de Bulma sonrió de manera triste.

— _Entiendo tu reacción, pequeña, pero debes entender que no había otra manera…_

Bra dio un paso hacia atrás con horror pero chocó contra el cuerpo de su hermano, que estaba tanto o más asustado que ella.

—Dijo que era inteligencia artificial —recordó él.

—Esto no parece ser inteligencia, es como…

—… Si tuviera sentimientos —terminó de hilar la idea de su hermana.

— _Ya se los había dicho antes_ —respondió el holograma—, _diseñé esto para que así lo pareciera. No soy más que el eco de lo que fue su madre._

Bra se dio la vuelta desesperada pero Trunks intentó que se quedara, atajándola en medio de su fuga.

—Espera, Bra. Ella...-—se sentía mal hablarle como si se tratara de una persona de carne y hueso, pero no se sentía correcto tratarla de un programa—, ella desea contarnos lo que sucedió-, explicarnos su punto de vista.

—¡Yo no quiero escuchar! —gritó la niña, más asustada que nunca—. ¡Nuestros padres nos dejaron y ahora están muertos! ¡No necesito saber más!

Y sin más, se marchó corriendo hacia el lago como siempre hacía cuando quería estar sola. Trunks se tomó la cabeza y caminó en círculos en su habitación sin saber qué hacer. La imagen holográfica de su madre seguía sus movimientos con sus pupilas lilas y Trunks no pudo ignorarla más. Poniendo las manos en su cintura, la miró con los labios apretados.

— _Dale tiempo a tu hermana_ —le sugirió el eco de su madre—. _Si es parecida a mí como creo, volverá a escuchar mi historia…_

—Así espero, mamá.

* * *

Bra llegó corriendo a la orilla del lago apenas mirando porque las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Estaba enfadada con el holograma que decía ser su madre, enfadada porque casi no recordaba a sus padres ni su corta vida en el planeta donde había nacido. No se sentía la princesa que era, ni siquiera se sentía importante. Trunks solía encajar en todo, mientras que ella era relegada a ser simplemente su hermana. No se llevaba bien con todos y tampoco compartía el gusto de ellos al entrenar. Muchas veces se sentía una extranjera en ese planeta y la familia que habían formado todos.

Ahogando un grito dejó que las últimas lágrimas le mojaran las mejillas y se dejó llevar por la tristeza. ¿Alguna vez pertenecería a alguna parte?

Casi en trance se puso a caminar, sin detenerse a pensar que llevaba ropa encima y avanzó hacía el agua sin importarle que estaba helada. Nadó hasta el fondo y miró desde ahí al cielo acuoso que se deformaba y volvía a armas ante sus ojos. Ese día habría luna llena...

Una figura borrosa apareció en la orilla y Bra se gritó bajo el agua, dejando escapar el aire que guardaba en los pulmones. La columna de burbujas que formó llegó antes que ella a la superficie. Un hombre la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios. No fruncía el ceño cuando emergió pero la relajación de él no duró. Bra trató de salir del agua lo más rápido que pudo

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Bra, estrujándose el cabello para secárselo más rápido. Estaba temerosa de la posibilidad que Raditz estuviera presente mucho más tiempo del que ella esperara. Tan sólo con pensarlo se sonrojó y el gigante sonrió de lado ante su reacción.

—Un amigo —murmuró quedamente, lo que sonó maligno a los oídos de la híbrida. Ella retrocedió.

—Te recuerdo —dijo después—, eres de los que llegó del planeta Vegeta —precisó, sin la armadura le había sido difícil relacionarlo con los dos forasteros. Raditz asintió, silencioso, y se acercó al agua pasando muy cerca de ella. Bra pensó que le haría algo pero cuando se detuvo a tomar agua tras ella, puso respirar más tranquila—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió simplemente Raditz, con la rodilla hincada y tragando agua que imaginaba había estado tocando el cuerpo de la princesa antes de beberla.

—Lo es —rebatió Bra, dándose la vuelta para encararlo pero él ya se había dado vuelta y se sobresaltó con su altura—. Si vinieron de parte de mi padre…

—Tu padre está muerto.

Bra quedó pasmada pero no triste, jamás lo había conocido y su madre la había enviado lejos para que nadie la asesinara por su sangre diluida.

—¿Están aquí… por mí? —A Bra se le secó la garganta por la ansiedad y Raditz se permitió dar una carcajada insolente que ofendió a la chiquilla enseguida.

—Cerca —dijo—, pero no. Vinimos por tu hermano. Ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia.

La princesa bastarda frunció los labios en una mueca dolida y estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta para alejarse de él pero Raditz la detuvo con una mano grande cerrada sobre uno de sus brazos delgados.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿O qué? —preguntó Raditz acercándosele para olisquearla de cerca. Olía a perfume y se notaba muy limpia—. Quizás decida dejar a tu hermano y llevarme a una princesa.

Bra se soltó de un tirón.

—¡Yo soy hija de tu rey! —gritó para gusto de él—. Un guerrero como tú no merece a una mujer como yo.

—Niña —le corrigió—, no eres una mujer todavía. Y sí creo que merezco a una chica como tú.

—¡Já! —rio Bra cruzándose de brazos—. No lo creo. ¡Yo jamás…!

Raditz la había tomado de la barbilla para que quedara mirándolo hacia arriba y se le acercó para forzar un beso que fue violento y que Bra detuvo con una cachetada. Raditz se acarició la mejilla sin dolor alguno y la miró alejarse rauda hacia casa.

Su atrevimiento no pasó desapercibido por su padre que lo golpeó en la quijada y esta vez sí le dolió, y le había hecho comer tierra. Antes que pudiera siquiera levantarse por sus propios medios, Bardock lo tomó por el cuello de la armadura y lo zamarreó un poco.

—¡Nunca sabes cómo controlarte! —ladró su padre muy cerca de su cara—. ¡No estamos aquí para que juegues con chiquillas…!

—Sé para que vinimos —repuso Raditz, algo desafiante.

—Entonces compórtate como tal. —Bardock lo soltó empujándolo de vuelta al suelo y Raditz no hizo el intento por levantarse hasta que su padre se hubo dado la vuelta—. Si vuelvo a escuchar que estuviste molestando a la niña…

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga con esa híbrida? —lo interrumpió el gigante y aunque no lo viera directamente, supo que su padre había fruncido los labios.

—No me importa esta mestiza en lo absoluto…, pero su hermano sí y el que tú estés merodeando a la chiquilla no hará que él venga con nosotros por las buenas.

—¡A quién le importa un niño bastardo! ¡Él ni siquiera es puro! —gritó Raditz, rebelde—. ¡Deja que muera el linaje de Vegeta y que otro reine en lugar del bastardo! —dijo—, de todas maneras siempre hemos seguido al poder por sobre la sangre.

—No me interesa su sangre —respondió el padre, mirándolo de soslayo—. Nuestra raza está muriendo y si seguimos reproduciéndonos entre nosotros mismos terminaremos de morir. Ninguno de estos mestizos necesitó de una incubadora —dijo haciendo una pausa—. ¿Recuerdas los años que Kakaroto pasó encerrado en una? Tú mismo pasaste dos años en la incubadora antes que estuvieras apto para salir-

—¡No te creo!

—¡Tarble sabía que llevando a los hijos de Vegeta al planeta haría recapacitar a nuestros hombres! ¡Son la prueba viviente que la mezcla es mejor que la muerte!

—¡Cállate! —Raditz se sentía asqueado y se fue con la cola ondulando en el aire sin escuchar más de lo que su padre tenía que confesarle. Sí sabía que seguía gritándole pero no lo escuchó más. Pan, que hacía las de su guardia furtiva, se sobresaltó al verlo salir tan violentamente de la habitación que les habían facilitado. Su tío abuelo la miró con un gruñido atorado en la garganta y se marchó sin más, hacia el patio trasero cercano al lago.

La nieta del Repartidor se asomó por la puerta abierta y vio a su bisabuelo aventar unas cosas al suelo y gritar al aire un par de exclamaciones, muy ofuscado. Sin más, Pan se fue rápidamente hacia la cocina y le informó lo que había visto a sus abuelos.

* * *

—¡Bardock estaba peleándose con Raditz! Los vi con mis propios ojos… No creo que deberían quedarse más tiempo aquí, deberías decirles algo, abuelo —Pan no trató de bajar la voz para que no la escucharan oídos equivocados. Milk trató de mantenerse calma mientras cortaba tubérculos para la cena. Su esposo estaba a su lado, mirando a Pan con los brazos cruzados.

—Se irán, lo prometo. No dejaré que hagan nada malo.

Milk dio un golpe con el cuchillo para dejarlo enterrado en la madera. Al darse vuelta se estaba limpiando las manos con el delantal.

—Raditz siempre ha tenido un carácter… especial —dijo la morena para consolarla.

—¡Él es el más peligroso de los dos! —Pan estaba desesperada y así sonaba—. ¡Escuché que le hizo algo a Bra... ! Estoy segura que de eso estaban peleando…, también algo sobre incubadoras y mestizos…

La pareja de abuelos cruzó una mirada breve. Milk mucho más contrariada que su esposo, quien sólo sonrió tras unos segundo.

—Hablaré con él, Pan —le prometió—, tú ve a ver cómo está Bra. Seguramente no fue nada.

—Raditz es un tanto brusco —secundó Milk, aunque no muy convencida.

Pan frunció los labios, desesperada. Odiaba admitirlo pero realmente se preocupaba por la princesa.

* * *

Bra se había encerrado en su habitación. Se cambió la ropa empapada y peinó su cabello lila ante el espejo con la cara cruzada por el enfado. No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que le sacaba dos cabezas de altura porque ella había heredado la estatura de su padre. En cómo le había tomado el mentón y le había forzado un beso que sabía a vino. Lo peor de todo era que ese había sido su primer beso; un beso brusco y rápido.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, Bra sintió un escalofrío de ira.

—¡QUÉ!

La cabeza de Pan se asomó por la puerta, no mostraba en su rostro ningún rastro de su osadía de siempre. Se veía…, preocupada.

—Bra —la llamó casi tímida—, ¿algo te pasó?

—No, ¿qué me habría pasado? —La princesa se vio mintiendo antes de siquiera pensarlo. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Me pareció escuchar a los forasteros hablar de ti. ¿Alguno te hizo daño?

La mueca que hizo Bra tuvo que haber sorprendido a Pan porque la miró asustada.

—Nada. Ninguno de los dos. —¿Por qué seguía mintiendo?—. El más alto de los dos me habló, sólo es eso.

—¿De qué?

—No fue nada, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionada con eso? —Bra siempre hacía lo mismo, había reconocido el mismo mecanismo de defensa que apartaba al resto. No quería ser una damisela en peligro que necesitaba ser salvada todo el tiempo—. Ahora deseo estar sola, Pan. Por favor.

La morena no quiso hacerlo hasta que Bra le ladró para que lo hiciera.

—Si alguien te hizo algo, Bra, prometo que se las verá conmigo —dicha esa promesa, Pan se retiró en silencio, dejando a Bra de una pieza. Ella no quería ser salvada. Estaba harta de ser la débil de la manada.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Hace eras que no aparecía por aquí pero la cuarentena hizo lo suyo y después de muchas semanas me dieron ganas de escribir nuevamente. Muchas gracias a Un Tal Pinto por su comentario que me revivió mi cariño por esta historia, EUV y el Repartidor de Carne ;) Me encanta Raditz porque con tanto headcanon en la cabeza soy su fanática y obvio, la Briefs que más amo es Bra. Espero que en Dragon Ball Super cuenten más cosas sobre ella. También quiero agregar a Broly ahora que también es canon y me encantó su película. Mi Goku acá no es tan idiota como en Super, no me gusta su estupidización que se salió de las manos. Gracias también al reviewer anónimo que me leyó hace eones jaja Y bueno, como se darán cuenta esta historia será sobre Braditz y la trama de Trunks, principalmente.

Besitos, besitos, chau, chau. RP.


	4. Heredero al trono

**Hijos de la Discordia**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **"Heredero al trono"**

* * *

La princesa acudió a la cena cuando había transcurrido una hora de su inicio. Sólo quedaban unos pocos y la comida ya estaba fría. Aunque Trunks le preguntó que qué le pasaba, su hermana no contestó y cabizbaja se sentó a su lado y comenzó a servirse la poca comida que se le antojaba. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los asistentes, divisó a Pan que la miraba sin parar y Bra tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de apartar la cabeza para no verla. Inevitablemente tuvo curiosidad por los forasteros y furtiva levantó la cabeza. Sólo Bardock la miraba en silencio, su primogénito en cambio apuró una jarra de cerveza de tal forma que se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

Bra se sobresaltó cuando Trunks le colocó una jarra de agua frente a ella. Ella lo miró un tanto asustada, ¿acaso la habría visto mirar a Raditz?

—¿Te pasa algo, hermanita? —le preguntó con voz queda y ella tomó un cubierto rápidamente para meterse un bocado a la boca.

—No. —No sonaba muy convencida y se encogió de hombros. Su hermano siempre sabía leerla con facilidad.

—Es por el holograma de nuestra madre, ¿verdad? —Bra lo miró genuinamente sorprendida. Se había olvidado completamente de la sombra de su madre. Su único pensamiento era aquel gigante y el beso que le había robado.

—Ya se me pasará, Trunks. —Su hermano asintió, pensando que le había dado al clavo y la acercó a su cuerpo con un abrazo y le besó la cabeza. Siempre habían sido así de cercanos y ese beso se suponía que la consolaría pero no había surtido efecto. Parte de ella seguía aproblemada y la presencia de Raditz la inquietaba.

Con aquello en mente, volvió la vista a donde estaba el forastero que no se había inmutado ante su entrada. Para su sorpresa su mirada oscura estaba clavada en ella mientras se servía el ultimo sorbo de la cerveza y se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de su mano. La pequeña princesa se sonrojó enseguida y tomó la jarra de agua con apuro y se mojó los labios simplemente para ocultar su rubor. Se imaginó que Raditz sonreía ante su reacción puesto que no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos.

La comida le supo agria de repente pero se obligó a comer dos bocados más antes de retirarse. Por supuesto que Trunks y Pan la vieron con preocupación cuando ella se excusó. Trunks incluso trató de pararla sujetándola suavemente por el brazo.

—Estoy bien, hermano. Solamente no tengo hambre.

Era claro que su hermano no le creía pero la dejó ir. Antes de salir de la sala que usaban para comer en comunidad Bra dio una última mirada hacia el forastero, como una invitación, quizás. Y Pan vio todo aquello como una espectadora silenciosa.

* * *

—No sé cómo acercarme a ella, madre —le dijo Trunks en la habitación en la que hablaban. Se había convertido en su habitación secreta y nadie volvió a entrar ahí sin su consentimiento. Había sido un acuerdo sin palabras.—Ella está…, distante…

—Ella sólo es una adolescente…

—Lo sé pero… —Trunks volteó hacia su madre virtual y sintió un pinchazo de rareza, casi había olvidado que su madre no era más que un eco del pasado.

—¿Qué?

—Como si ella no quisiera pertenecer aquí… —Trunks hizo una pausa—. No tiene amigos y no comparte en la sala común con el resto si no es estrictamente necesario. Cuando era pequeña era más abierta, incluso entrenaba con nosotros un poco… ahora ya no hace nada con los guerreros.

—Ella me necesita… —dijo Bulma con una tristeza que parecía genuina—, la comprendo, se siente sola… —El holograma pareció divagar en sus recuerdos y tras un instante, Trunks se sentó frente a ella para escucharla con cuidado.

—Bra nos tiene a nosotros, somos como una gran familia aquí… —dijo—, solo que no lo reconoce. Sólo me cuenta a mí, sangre de su sangre.

Trunks sintió con pesar sus palabras, por más que intentara hacer que su hermana se sintiera a gusto con todos, ella simplemente no lo aceptaba. Y cada día que pasaba y ella crecía, su enfado y soledad crecían más.

—Temo el día en el que quiera irse.

Esta vez Bulma sonrió.

—Yo me fugué del Templo de la Luna antes de que me vendieran como una concubina.

—Eso era diferente, madre, Bra no es prisionera aquí. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, está segura aquí…

—Hay más de una manera de ser prisionero, Trunks. —Bulma intentaba sonar conciliadora pero su hijo no podía estar de acuerdo.

—¡No es seguro fuera de aquí! ¡No puedo protegerla si ella no está conmigo!

Bulma hizo una pausa para que su hijo se tranquilizara. Eso ocurrió casi en el acto y hasta vio avergonzó de su propia reacción.

—Es natural que quieras protegerla pero ella pronto dejará de ser una adolescente y no puedes obligarla a vivir una vida que no quiera vivir…

—Incluso, ¿si su vida peligre…?

Si su madre no fuera un holograma seguramente se hubiese materializado a su lado y lo hubiese acunado entre sus brazos.

—Lamento que sientas que tu vida esté en peligro en odo momento, Trunks, y créeme que hubo momentos en que lo estuvieron cuando vivieron junto a mí y a su padre.

—Mi padre fue un hombre muy fuerte, no creo que nos hubiera pasado algo junto a él. —El reproche venía junto al comentario y el chico se sintió un tanto culpable. No dudaba que había sido un día triste para su madre cuando él y Bra se marcharon del planeta Vegeta…, pero aún así…

—Lo fue —secundó Bulma—, pero ni él podía estar junto a nosotros todo el tiempo, Trunks. Los asesinos que venían por nosotros eran astutos y esperaban el momento en que Vegeta se marchara para atacarnos.

El híbrido apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía el corazón pensar en lo mucho que los odiaron por el mero hecho de nacer. Él no buscaba el poder ni el trono, sólo era un niño pequeño…

—Nunca hubiese querido suceder a mi padre, mamá. Me habría ido eventualmente… —Bulma asintió ante sus palabras.

—A ellos no les preocupaba la sucesión, hijo… Vegeta los defraudó al tenerme como única mujer y madre de sus hijos…

»En el planeta Vegeta era aceptado que hombres y mujeres tuvieran más de una pareja, y muchas veces eran decisiones tomadas para mezclar dos guerreros poderosos y engendrar nuevos soldados. Sin saberlo estaban haciendo ingeniería genética, una especie de selección natural. Por supuesto que las uniones por amor eran escasas y si había mestizaje de por medio era de mal gusto para las castas más importantes del planeta, y por supuesto, la de tu padre era la casta más alta que existía…

* * *

 **Pasado**

* * *

La sensación de ahogo fue la que la hizo despertar de pronto. Le habían echado un balde de agua helada directamente a la cara para que saliera del letargo y Bulma sintió que la mordida del grillete en las muñecas se avivaba con la consciencia. Cuando se le acostumbraron los ojos a la penumbra vio que el príncipe Vegeta se encontraba sentado frente a ella, gracilmente sobre una pierna y la capa de color carmín envolviéndole los hombros. El soldado que la había despertado estaba a su lado y tenía la misma cara de Kakaroto y de Bardock, aunque sabía que no era ninguno de ellos. Era el hombre de los mandados viles de Vegeta, Turles.

—Parece que te quedaste dormida —comentó Vegeta cuando vio que su cara era cruzada por el miedo. Turles había estado torturándola de una manera _suave,_ como ellos decían. La hacían colgar del techo por las muñeras hasta que ella sentía que se cortarían las manos. Le aventaban agua a la cara para que sintiera que se ahogara. La mataban de hambre… Todo para compensar la ira que había pasado Vegeta al no tener en sus manos al Repartidor de carne—. Creo que estabas por decir dónde estaba el Repartidor…

—Ya te lo dije… yo no lo sé… —Bulma yadeaba y aunque estaba colgada de las muñecas, la punta de sus pies tocaban el suelo e intentó alejarse de Turles sin éxito—. ¿Dónde está… Tarble?

—Yo hago las preguntas aquí, _sumisa_. —Vegeta se levantó del suelo y se le acercó sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero ten por seguro que mi hermanito está bien atendido.

—Él no tiene culpa… es inocente —dijo ella casi sin aliento y sintió que Vegeta estaba a su lado, a punto de tocarla…, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, Turles tomó la cadena que sujetaba a los grilletes y tiró de ella para que ella cayera de bruces al suelo.

—Entonces tú eres la culpable de que huyera —resolvió él pero Bulma masculló.

—No hubieses podido vencerlo…, es mejor así.

—¡Mentirosa!

La cadena se tensó y Bulma pronto estuvo de pie y las muñecas abiertas a carne viva. Unos dedos calientes de sangre bajaron hasta sus codos. Pero no había sido Vegeta quien jalara la cadena sino Turles.

—Eres el príncipe de este planeta, siéntate en tu trono y conténtate, sé feliz y…

—No soy el príncipe —la interrumpió Vegeta de una manera que a Bulma se le heló la sangre—. Hoy mi padre murió —le informó con una sonrisa—, y ahora soy el Rey. No te equivoques, _sumisa_ , yo soy feliz…

El mentón de Bulma tembló y la vista se le volvió acuosa ante la revelación de que el Rey no había muerto simplemente y que ella contemplaba a su asesino.

—Por favor, no le hagas nada a Tarble… —pidió Bulma antes de ponerse a llorar y Vegeta hizo una mueca desagradada que lo obligó a darle la espalda.

—No le haces ningún favor a un debilucho pedir que le perdone la vida —le dijo de una manera muy fría. Al volver a hablar, lo hizo a Turles—. Libérala. Por ahora.

* * *

 **Presente**

* * *

Bra se dirigió a la orilla del lago, como siempre hacía cuando se sentía intranquila. Era un lugar más íntimo y rara vez se encontraba con alguien. La superficie del agua formaba pequeñas olas cuando el viento se levantó con el frío de la noche y formaba figuras blancas ahí donde la tocaba la luz de la luna llena. En ningún momento pensó en el holograma de su madre y eso la hacía sentir culpable. No sentía la emoción que su hermano tenía al verla remasterizada ni quería escuchar lo que les necesitaba contar. Su padre era rey, tuvo un encuentro con Goku y tuvieron un duelo a muerte en el Torneo de Sucesión de Vegeta. En el último momento Goku le perdonó la vida luego que el príncipe lesionara a Raditz gravemente para provocarlo…, su madre en ese momento era acompañante de su tío Tarble pero en algún momento su padre se la había dejado para sí. Después de eso ya no sabía más historia hasta que los habían tenido a Trunks y a ella, y después los habían enviado lejos con Bardock.

No necesitaba escuchar más, no quería más. Francamente se encontraba más sorprendida de conocer a aquel hombre que habitaba en las historias del Repartidor.

Cuando ya le comenzó a dar frío por el fresco de la noche, estaba segura que había pasado mucho tiempo ahí sentada y miró hacia el casa en donde vivían. Se le detuvo el corazón al ver una figura alta mirándola desde adentro y devolvió la vista hacia el lago. Estaba segura que era él, debía ser él…, pero ¿por qué no salía?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y no supo decir si era el frío o por el hecho de estar siendo observaba. Respiró profundo y se levantó dispuesta a no acobardarse con él. Pasaría a su lado, sin duda, pero lo ignoraría y todo seguiría su curso.

Cada paso la acercaba más y la oscuridad que ocultaba el semblante de Raditz se iba levantando para verle la cara. Él sostuvo su mirada hasta que ella estuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se volteó hacia el lago como si hubiese perdido el interés. Bra no supo cómo sentirse. A veces parecía que quería hablarle, otras simplemente la ignoraba. Ni siquiera parecía querer decirle algo perturbador. Ese beso...

Y no pudo quedarse callada.

—¿Por qué no saliste? —No había mejor oportunidad de acercársele que esa. Algo más perturbador que ser atacara, era la constante incertidumbre de ser acechada. Bra sólo quería que se terminara, fuera como fuere.

—No puedo salir esta noche.

—Qué se supone que significa eso.

—Hoy hay luna llena —y como para darle una pista de lo que se refería, batió su cola en el aire—. Se supone que debo comportarme en este planeta.

—Si te transformaras… ¿perderías el control? —Bra no entendía nada de la raza, a ella y a todos los híbridos les cortaban la cola al nacer, por lo que siempre pudo mirar la luna sin peligrar.

Raditz se rió un poco sin dejar de mirar hacia el lago.

—No —dijo—, pero podría asustarte si lo hiciera. —Hizo una pausa mientras se volteaba hacia ella y Bra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder. Todo el asunto de la luna ya la había puesto nerviosa—. Aunque pareciera que ya te doy miedo, pequeña.

—No me asustas —replicó ella—. No me harás nada, tú mismo lo dijiste, tienes que comportarte aquí.

—Así es —respondió Raditz—, es una lástima.

—Por qué eres cruel conmigo.

—Soy lo que soy, no es contigo, princesa.

—¡Quiero que lo dejes de hacer! ¡Deja de ser cruel conmigo!

Raditz genuinamente se rió con ganas.

—¿Eso es lo que hacen en esta comunidad? ¿Ser amables? ¿Y qué hay si alguien no lo es? —Bra no sabía qué responder a eso así que sólo puso una mueca—. ¿Le piden amablemente que se marche del planeta? —Raditz seguía riendo.

Bra miró al suelo, medio avergonzada.

—Yo sólo quiero a alguien con quien hablar —se sinceró con timidez—. ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

Esa vez, Raditz no tuvo ganas de ser atrevido, simplemente le sonrió con los ojos cerrados y movió la cola en el aire como lo haría un gato enfadado.

—Vinimos por tu hermano, princesa —replicó suavemente y Bra se mostró bastante asustada—. Pero todo indica que no irá con nosotros, así que volveremos con las manos vacías.

—¿Qué harán si no los acompaña? ¿Qué les pasará?

Raditz podía sentir que la chica disfrutaba de sus pequeñas conversaciones y la miró a los ojos, a lo que ella respondió aclarando la garganta y haciéndose la desentendida.

—Nuestra raza está condenada de todas maneras.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

El gigante enrolló su cola en la cintura, cruzó los brazos y emprendió su huida, no queriendo hablar más del tema.

—¡Oye! ¡No me des la espalda cuando estoy hablando contigo!

Ese grito lo hizo detenerse en seco, pero bastó otro grito feroz para hacerlo voltearse.

—¡Te hice una pregunta!

—Y la escuché, princesa —le dijo, torciendo la cabeza hacia su dirección—. Nuestra raza muere más rápido de lo que se reproduce. La misión era traer de vuelta al hijo de Vegeta con su humana para demostrar lo fuerte que es un híbrido por sobre uno puro. Ninguno de nuestra raza creerá que esa es la solución —dijo Raditz—, bueno, yo tampoco la creería si no los hubiera visto…

—Entonces te irás-

—Así es, princesa, en cuanto las naves estén listas. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a dormir.

—¡Espera! —Bra estaba impaciente y se le notaba demasiado—. Dijiste que necesitabas llevar al hijo de Vegeta como prueba —dijo—, pero Vegeta tuvo dos hijos. Si Trunks no quiere acompañarlos…

La sonrisa de Raditz fue dolorosa de disimular.

—¿Irías conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto! —pero su arrebato la hizo sonrojarse—, si eso salvaría a mi raza, por supuesto que iría.

—No creo que al príncipe le agrade que su hermanita se vaya…

—¡No soy una niña! —Pero Bra acababa de dejar de serlo—. Puedo ir a donde quiera, es mi derecho de nacimiento —le dijo—, si él no quiere ayudarlos, lo haré yo. Deben escucharme y seguirme sino… —Raditz la escuchaba con detención, ¿por qué irían a seguirla si era una híbrida, una mujer y no era guerrera?—. Pueden morir con su antiguas costumbres o vivir en mi nuevo reino.

Al gigante se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo y genuinamente se entusiasmó, quizás Trunks no era el indicado para esa tarea y su hermana sí. Después de todo, Bra tenía un poco de la ambición que le faltaba a él.

—Deja que hable con Bardock primero —le propuso él—, no hablemos de ésto todavía. Aún quedan unos días.

Ella accedió y creyó ciegamente que así lo haría, pero Raditz nunca tuvo la intención de mencionárselo a su padre. Si se la llevaba, sería a escondidas.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** **:** No puedo no sentir la necesidad de llenar este doc de Bra jaja aunque tenga poco _screen time_ en Z y GT (y ahora en forma de bebé en Super) no puedo evitar sentir todo ese potencial en ella y quiero escribir párrafos y párrafos jajaja Pero bueno, igual disfruté con Bulma y planeo seguir más seguido(?) los _flashbacks_ para explicar más cómo terminaron juntos jaja También me gusta esa dualidad entre los recuerdos de Trunks de su padre como un hombre bueno y los dichos del resto que era un hombre horrible jaja obvio que Vegeta es un hombre gris después de sus hijos(?) Pero bueno :) Espero que el siguiente capítulo no sea un parto sacarlo y más aún que me puse a escuchar el _soundtrack_ de la última temporada de Game of Thrones que aunque tuvo un guión y todo horrible, la música nunca defraudaba.

 _Stay safe from corona. Bye._


	5. Mestiza

**Hijos de la discordia**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **"Mestiza"**

* * *

Trunks abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando al techo, se sentía descansado pero no creía que hubiese dormido ni siquiera una hora. Soñó toda la noche con las historias que le había contado su madre el día anterior y sintió una opresión en el pecho cada vez que imaginaba a su mamá siendo torturada. Sus memorias en el planeta de su padre eran totalmente distintos…

El mestizo se levantó con un mareo tal como hacía cada mañana, a la misma hora. Se lavaba pulcramente y se vestía antes de salir a desayunar a la sala común. Ese día buscó con la mirada a su hermana más insistentemente de lo común pero no le pareció preocupante su ausencia tampoco, Bra no tenía la disciplina de una guerrera. Hizo la fila correspondiente cuando se topó con Goten y hablaron un par de palabras hasta que les tocó recibir su ración, momento en el que pareció ver a Pan tras el mesón dirigiendo la olla común…, pero esta Pan era más alta y estaba maquillada.

—No te había visto por aquí antes —le dijo como si fuera un saludo y la mujer sonrió mientras que Goten se sorprendió ante la repentina curiosidad de Trunks por la chica.

—Es porque soy nueva —dijo la desconocida, entregándole el cuenco de comida caliente—. Dijeron que podría comprarme la estadía aquí si ayudaba a cocinar.

Trunks se sintió estúpido y no hizo más que sonreír antes de realizar la huida. Su torpeza e incomodidad fue notada por el hijo menor del Repartidor.

—Esa es una pésima manera para coquetear.

—No lo estaba haciendo… —respondió Trunks, respirando hondo para que se le pasara el rubor.

—Debes preguntarle el nombre, después de saludarla apropiadamente, claro —dijo Goten, obviando la negativa del otro que seguía intentando bajarle el tono de sus mejillas—. El que no preguntaste, a todo esto —dijo—. Si quieres voy allá y averiguo su nombre.

—No, por favor. No es necesario…

Un cuenco de la misma preparación del día se materializó a su lado y después vio que su hermana aparecía en la mesa. Ambos se la quedaron mirando mientras ella revolvía la papilla y la inspeccionaba mientras la dejaba caer de la cuchara. No había que ser muy observador para entender que a Bra no le gustaba el desayuno del día.

—Pareces de un buen humor hoy, princesa. —Bra no le contestó a Goten pero eso no impidió que éste se riera.

—¿Tampoco tienes ganas de comer hoy, hermana?

—Me gusta cuando Milk cocina y puedo saber que hoy no lo hizo.

—No está tan malo —dijo Goten echándose una cucharada colmada a la boca. Bra hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, tú comes lo que sea. —Goten asintió tras pensar en las palabras de la chica y siguió comiendo en silencio.

El desayuno transcurrió en normalidad hasta que el ambiente se tensó ante la llegada de Bardock y su hijo mayor. Ambos extranjeros entraron en silencio y se quedaron mirando al muchacho de pelo lila con seriedad antes de tomar asiento en una de las mesas. Intercambiaron sólo un par de palabras entre ellos y al rato apareció Milk para servirles alimento y bebidas. Nadie más se atrevía a acercárseles o hablarles a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Aún no se van —murmuró Goten, con el ceño muy fruncido. No olvidaría fácilmente que su intención era llevarse a Trunks, aunque jamás volvieron a mencionarlo—. ¿Intentaron hablarte? —Obviamente la pregunta era dirigida al primogénito de Bulma y no a Bra.

—Para nada. Bardock sólo me dio el objeto de mi madre y ya —respondió Trunks, ignorando que Bra ya había hecho un trato con el más alto de los dos forasteros.

—Puedo sentir su maldad. Ellos no traen cosas buenas, lo sé —dijo Goten.

Tras un silencio denso, Bra quiso intervenir.

—¿Qué hay si no son tan malos como se dice?

Ambos se le quedaron mirando como si no hubiese tenido la capacidad de hablar antes.

—Son de una raza genocida —rebatió el moreno.

—Nosotros somos mestizos de ellos —respondió ella rápidamente.

—Pero no somos como ellos, no somos asesinos. No te equivoques, cada uno de ellos ha asesinado civilizaciones enteras a través de sus vidas. Ellos son malvados —continuó Goten. Trunks simplemente los oía debatir con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi padre era malvado —terminó por decir ella como si quisiera que el otro afirmara lo que había dicho, como un desafío.

—Ya basta —dijo Trunks con tono conciliador—. No pelearemos por un tema así. Los tres somos mestizos pero eso no nos hace malvados. No hemos hecho nada malo.

Bra se cruzó de brazos cuando Trunks volteó la cabeza hacia la olla común, para comprobar que la desconocida no hubiera escuchado nada de su mestizaje. Para su sorpresa ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Goten simplemente se limitó a comer en silencio, agradecía que Trunks hubiera intervenido en la discusión porque no quería admitir lo que creía del padre de los dos. Por más que su padre jamás hablara mal de Vegeta, el resto sí lo hacía y él no era sordo.

La princesa hizo contacto visual con el gigante forastero y se sonrojó creyéndose descubierta como una especie de defensora en aquella discusión. ¿Qué clase de reina sería si tuviera la oportunidad? ¿Sería cruel como ellos? ¿Querer ser reina la hacía cruel?

* * *

 **Pasado**

* * *

A Bulma la obligaron a vestirse con la túnica larga blanca de sumisa antes de salir al pasillo. La condujeron hasta una terraza donde la esperaba el Rey, dándole la espalda. No había mucho que ver en el horizonte, el planeta era árido y estaba repleto de construcciones esféricas. A Bulma le recorrió un escalofrío por el espinazo.

—¿Esto es lo que le gustaba a mi hermano? —Vegeta se daba la vuelta al decir esto—. ¿A ti vestida de blanco caminando detrás de él como su sombra?

Ella supo que era mejor no contestar y se limitó a apretar los labios con desagrado.

—Debe haber sido agradable que alguien más insignificante que él lo siguiera a todas partes.

—Somos amigos —rebatió ella y él simplemente se rió.

—Sí, claro —respondió él, describiendo un círculo en torno a ella—. ¿Y qué hacían? ¿Caminaban por el palacio mientras él te daba órdenes? —El tono de su voz cambió de repente—. ¿Fue él que te dijo que mintieras? ¿Él te susurró lo que tenías que decirme sobre las líneas de mi mano?

—No —dijo simplemente—, sólo dije lo que leí. Él no tiene nada que ver.

Eso no pareció agradarle en lo más mínimo porque la mueca que se le formó fue dura.

—Sólo me importo yo. Todo lo que quiero es poder. No me interesa Tarble o ser el rey, tampoco me interesa este planeta. Pueden morir todos. Me dará igual. —Sonrió—. Y ciertamente no me interesas tú.

—Pero eres el rey… —dijo atónita pero pronto comprendió que ser rey y ser devoto a tus súbditos no tenían por qué ir de la mano. Bulma se sintió molesta preguntándose por qué había creído ciegamente que quedarse era una buena idea. Él era vil, egoísta y taimado. La terrícola no disimuló una mueca molesta, lo que pareció poner de buen humor al rey—. ¿Puedo irme? —le preguntó sólo por decir algo puesto que simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirada.

No escuchó pisadas acercársele ni algún indicio de que él estaba tras ella, simplemente sintió una opresión en uno de sus brazos que la obligó a detenerse. Al voltearse a verlo, la cara de Vegeta estaba muy cerca de ella y la miraba de una manera terrorífica. Se le enfrió todo el cuerpo de puro miedo…

Tras unos latidos de su corazón, Vegeta la soltó y dio su consentimiento.

—Haz lo que se te plazca. —Y se marchó sin decir ninguna sola palabra más.

* * *

 **Presente**

* * *

Bra avanzó por la oscuridad de la habitación y cuando estuvo a una distancia precisa del objeto esférico que Bardock le había dado a Trunks, la imagen holográfica de su madre apareció con un brillo azulino. La chiquilla frunció los labios, aún le dolía mirarla, y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer ahí aunque lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo.

—Hija…, sabía que vendrías cuando estuvieras lista.

—No eres mi madre, solo eres una proyección de lo que fue mi madre. —Bra casi se sintió culpable de esas palabras. Solo es un holograma, se dijo para enjuagar la culpa.

Bulma sonrió de una manera comprensiva.

—Está bien. —Bra la miró sin relajarse un ápice y buscó el asiento que Trunks siempre usaba cuando hablaba con el holograma.

—Vine a preguntarte algo —dijo Bra y su madre holográfica se pe

* * *

rcató de algo oculto que no pudo definir—. Viviste allá, en el planeta de mi padre… —comenzó—, yo no recuerdo nada. Sólo algunas habitaciones del palacio, de ti… Pero cuando intento recordarlo a él sólo rememoró su espalda y su perfil. —La chiquilla sintió que si seguía se quebraría, por lo que suspiró largamente y se detuvo. Relajó los hombros y bajó la cabeza hasta que quedara mirando las puntas de sus pies—. ¿Hay maldad en ellos? Digo, en la raza… —Hizo una pausa—. Todos dicen que él lo era. Todo salvo tú y el Repartidor… Pero él no ve maldad en nadie.

—Nadie lo conoció como yo lo conocí.

—No vine a que me hablaras vagamente… —dijo Bra, sintiéndose ofendida. Tras un reparo, ella se levantó del asiento decidida a retirarse—. ¿Hay maldad en ellos? —repitió—. ¿Hay maldad… en mí? —Aquella duda parecía ser la que más la asustaba.

—No lo eres, tal como Trunks no es malvado. Ustedes son mis hijos, sangre de mi sangre…, los crié de una manera que… —Bra la interrumpió.

—También somos hijos de Vegeta.

—Escúchame y créeme. No eres malvada.

—¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¡No eres mi madre real! —Bra se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a la luz del holograma tras de la puerta. Inexplicablemente quiso llorar pero se obligó a no hacerlo y se fue a su habitación para que nadie la viera en ese estado.

No alcanzó a avanzar mucho hasta que se topó con Pan, la que últimamente la rondaba como una sombra sigilosa. Intuía que ella había logrado leer algo pero no sabía qué. La chica mayor no hizo más que mirarla a la cara, cuando una lágrima solitaria se arrastraba por la mejilla de Bra.

Pan era una guerrera diestra, con los ojos y el pelo correctos, sin duda ella podría ser un ofrecimiento más digno como reina que ella, una mestiza que sus atributos forasteros saltaban a la vista. Ese pensamiento la hizo enfadar. Incluso Trunks que sus ojos y pelo color lilas llegaban a ser invisibles ante Bardock y Raditz sólo por ser un guerrero formidable y por sobretodo hombre. ¿Por qué…? Bra se sintió hirviendo en ira y se miró las manos engarfiadas y temblorosas.

—Bra… —murmuró Pan dando un paso hacia ella.

—Estoy cansada de sentirme así… —susurró la mestiza menor, como si estuviera solo hablando consigo misma.

—¿De qué…? —Otro paso más cerca y Pan ya se encontraba casi al alcance. Pero Bra la miró a los ojos y la hizo detenerse en el acto.

—De no ser notada.

Bra simplemente se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino hacia su habitación. Su afirmación dejó a la híbrida mayor severamente confundida. Bra era la mítica hija del rey del planeta Vegeta, segunda en la línea sucesoria. Siempre que llegaba gente nueva al planeta los hermanos Trunks y Bra destacaban de entre todos los demás habitantes y no simplemente por el color de su cabello y ojos. Y Bra siempre era elogiada por su belleza…

Pan se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose si debía mencionar lo poco que sabía del comportamiento extraño de Bra y lo que había escuchado de la boca de los dos forasteros.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Me demoré en actualizar, me perd0nan? Bloqueo mental y Bra me está quedando más oscurita de lo que quería jaja tengo que bajarle lo dark para que esté con Raditz como quiero(?) Por eso no pude escribir una escena entre los dos porque too much drama. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a los reviews en el capítulo anterior, les amo mucho, bai.

RP.


	6. Mueran

**Hijos de la Discordia**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **"Mueran"**

* * *

La primera vez que Trunks vio a Bardock había sido muchos años atrás, en algún pasillo metálico perdido en el palacio. Bra estaba ahí, una mera infante que sabía decir oraciones cortas, y su madre también. Recordaba que era de madrugada y que tenía frío, pero Bulma había insistido en levantarlo de su cama porque quería mostrarle una sorpresa que tenía para ellos dos. Bra sollozó un poco pero pronto se quedó dormida en los brazos de Bulma mientras que Trunks tuvo que caminar todo el trayecto por sí solo.

Bardock apareció de pronto y sin avisar de entre las sombras y Trunks disimuló un quejido de miedo al verlo ahí, como un enemigo que amenazaba a su familia.

—Mamá… —murmuró él, viendo cómo ella no retrocedía.

—Toma a tu hermana, Trunks…

Ahora no le daba miedo como antes y cuando se le acercó no lo hizo desde un rincón oscuro sino que lo hizo en la misma sala común durante el almuerzo. No estaba Raditz con él por lo que sería una conversación tranquila, al menos eso esperaba.

—Si quieres me quedo contigo… —le sugirió Goten susurrándole al oído pero Trunks se negó con una mueca.

—Estaré bien —aseguró y buscó en la multitud algún testigo de aquel acercamiento. Nadie les prestaba la atención como esperaba y se encaminó hacia la habitación del holograma para tener una reunión más privada.

Cuando ya estuvieron fuera de la sala común, Bardock se animó a hablar siempre con su semblante serio y algo lúgubre.

—Entonces ya hablaste con… eso.

—Si te refieres a mi madre, sí lo hice. —Bardock sonaba un tanto supersticioso, miedoso a aquello que no podía explicar—, aunque por el momento sólo nos hemos dedicado a charlar de tonterías — dijo sin estar convencido de por qué quería mentirle a Bardock.

—Entonces no te ha hablado… del plan.

«—El plan —pensó Trunks con cierta sorpresa. No importaba cuánto esfuerzo pusiera en tratar de adivinar el supuesto plan, Trunks lograba imaginar algún plan que su madre haya maquinado junto a Bardock. La mueca de desagrado del guerrero tampoco le daba pistas de lo que vendría.

—No… —dijo él como si fuera un niño pequeño y se arrepintió al notarse vulnerable. Bardock lo escudriñó con la misma mueca molesta de siempre como si estuviera teniendo dudas de su misión ahí y Trunks no hizo más que ponerse más nervioso.

Se escucharon pasos a lo lejos cuando estuvieron cerca de la habitación privada de Trunks y ambos hombres se voltearon ante la presencia con la intención de disimular. Era la muchacha morena del desayuno hacía unos días y venía rápido, instintivamente Trunks dio un paso adelante para hacer distancia entre ella y el guerrero forastero que era conocido por ser un genocida, pero la desconocida no hizo sino mirar hacia abajo. Solo cuando chocó contra su cuerpo ella pareció notar su presencia.

—¡Lo lamento…! —dijo ella con un tono demasiado efusivo que no combinaba con su semblante serio. Ella no se separó de Trunks ningún centímetro, acurrucada bajo él, y cuando él trató de separarla sintió un negativa. El mestizo buscó su cara con la suya totalmente roja y dio con que ella desenfundaba un arma de su cinturón con cuidado. Bastó una negativa de parte de él para que ella se separara—. Soy una torpe… En fin, nos vemos, Trunks.

La chica guardó el arma que le estaba ofreciendo y se fue tras arreglarse el abrigo. Bardock la siguió con la mirada sin decir ninguna palabra. No dio señales de notar absolutamente nada. Trunks respiró hondo, sofocado por la situación totalmente bizarra en la que se había metido. ¿Un arma?

Su perfume había quedado en el aire… ¿Es que acaso eran flores?

Bardock carraspeó y Trunks se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose aún muy sonrojado, y abrió la habitación con más problemas de lo normal.

—Eso fue extraño… —Trunks quiso decir una disculpa pero Bardock lo interrumpió en el acto.

—No vine a discutir sobre las actitudes de las hembras.

—Está bien…

¿Podría dejar de sonar como un niño?

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que la mujer holográfica esté encendida.

Trunks demoró un momento en entender que Bardock se refería a Bulma y lo condujo a una esquina en la que el sensor de movimiento del objeto esférico no los leyera y ocasionara su mecanismo de iniciado.

—¿Le temes a la tecnología? —tan pronto como Trunks formuló esa pregunta se arrepintió. Burlarse de un guerrero saiyan no era muy inteligente de su parte. Sin embargo, Bardock se limitó a mirarlo con su típica mueca fea sin decir nada.

—Es momento de ponerse serio, niño —dijo el forastero de manera apática—. He estado mirándote todo este tiempo, decidiendo si eras el individuo que me dijeron que eras. —Tontamente Trunks comenzó a rememorar todas las veces que se había topado con Bardock y buscando en sus recuerdos si había hecho una tontería en su presencia. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera momentos fugaces. Simplemente se veían para comer y se sentaban muy lejos—. Te he visto entrenar —¿si?—, te he visto participar en esta comunidad y creeme, nada hace que te parezcas remotamente a tu padre.

Trunks sintió una punzada en su pecho y sus músculos automáticamente se tensaron. Todo en su vida siempre se resumía a su Vegeta, al vil rey. Nadie recordaba al padre que él y Bra tenían, ese que distaba tanto de las historias horrorosas que le contaban.

—No soy mi padre —espetó Trunks, más adulto que antes. Incluso su entrecejo le dolía de lo ceñido que estaba.

—Lo sé —respondió Bardock con su cara de siempre—, incluso tus colores están mal.

Sin avisar o pestañar, Bardock le estampó un golpe directo en la cara y por poco Trunks no lo esquivó. El forastero sí le peinó el cabello lila que tenía. Ese que tanto le recriminaban.

—¿Quieres hacer esto ahora? —preguntó el menor, con una incredulidad seria.

Por primera vez vio que el guerrero sonreía. Ante todo pronóstico, Bardock bajó la guardia.

—No. —Furtivamente miró hacia donde estaba el objeto esférico, como diciéndole que no quería despertarla.

—¿Qué es ese plan del que hablan?

—Tu padre está muerto —le dijo Bardock como si no lo supiera y Trunks sintió que le clavaban una daga en el corazón—. Tarble…, Tarble nunca tuvo madera de rey.

El mestizo no quería seguir escuchando y tuvo la urgencia de retirarse de la habitación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Tú eres hijo del Rey —esperó Bardock—, y aunque nuestras costumbres no sigan leyes por sobre la fuerza-

—No soy un rey —dijo Trunks interrumpiéndolo—, y no lo seré. No de ustedes.

—Eres el más fuerte.

Trunks se permitió reírse amargamente.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. Puede que sea fuerte pero deben haber más fuertes que yo —concluyó el mestizo, a punto de salir corriendo de esa habitación. No quería seguir ahí, no debía seguir ahí. Ellos eran el enemigo, su enemigo.

Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta, Bardock continuó hablando.

—Nuestra raza está muriendo —confesó como último recurso. Trunks lo miró de soslayo—. El mestizaje es la única manera. Tú y tu hermana…

—No hables de mi hermana.

—Ustedes dos nacieron sanos y fuertes sin necesidad de incubadoras o algún otro método —explicó el guerrero con más elocuencia de lo que había demostrado en toda su estadía en ese planeta—. El planeta debe ver lo poderosos que son ustedes para cambiar las costumbres o-

El mestizo tuvo suficiente y se volteó sólo un poco para darle su último veredicto antes de retirarse.

—Entonces mueran. Le harán un favor al resto de nosotros.

* * *

Bra se encontró en el prado a pleno sol, con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas. Ya no sabía qué hacer para sentirse mejor consigo misma. No le apetecía comer o estar en la sala común con el resto, solo quería estar sola pero no quería alertar a su hermano mayor más de lo que ya estaba. La frustración en ella se estaba poniendo cada vez más insoportable.

Unas pisadas la alertaron de un visitante y cuando estuvo a su lado, Bra alzó la mirada. Raditz simplemente se paró a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

Inmediatamente ella se alarmó y miró hacia todos lados con urgencia.

—¿Está permitido que nosotros…? —Incluso la pregunta de Bra fue en susurros, como si no quisiera que los descubrieran si llevaba a hablar alto.

El gigante se rió un tanto.

—Nadie está mirando —dijo y la chiquilla se permitió mirar de soslayo a los alrededores para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto—. Bardock está hablando con tu hermano en este momento, seguramente todos están pendientes de ese encuentro.

—¿Le ofrecerá el trono? —preguntó Bra, apenada de que su hermano dijera que sí, el hombre siempre tenía más favor que la mujer. Así era en todo el universo que ella conocía, aunque conocía muy poco de él.

—Seguramente —respondió sonriente. La mestiza hizo un puchero con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Tan pronto como Bra se dio cuenta, Raditz se había hincado junto a ella y sus caras estaban estuvieron muy cerca la una de la otra.

—¿Importa lo que diga tu hermano?

La chiquilla se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el frente, un tanto triste.

—Si acepta, yo no puedo ser reina.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—¿Así vas a hablarme? ¿Respondiendo mis preguntas con otras preguntas? —Por más que ella se mostró molesta, Raditz volvió a reír—. ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

—¿Siempre eres así de ceñuda? —Raditz rió—. Sonrie, niña.

No le hizo caso no porque no quisiera, sino que porque no podía…

—No… —respondió con algo de inseguridad. Antes no lo era.

—Bueno, tu padre lo era. —Raditz se recostó en el prado a su lado, sobre uno de sus costados y entrelazó los dedos entre sí—. ¿Esto es lo que haces todos los días? —preguntó mirando al lago y ella se sintió un tanto avergonzada.

—No hay mucho que hacer aquí —se defendió quedamente y apartó la cara pensando que estaba roja—. Dijiste que mi padre era ceñudo… ¿Lo conociste bien?

—Algo —dijo—, cuando éramos niños estábamos en el mismo equipo.

Bra se mostró genuinamente asombrada y Raditz se rió el verle la cara.

—No duró mucho. Me echó del equipo cuando decidió que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—¿Era más fuerte que tú?

—Mucho más —dijo sin vergüenza y cortó un puñado de pasto sin remordimiento—, y sin embargo, yo estoy aquí y él está muerto.

Bra se encogió de hombros.

—Casi no lo recuerdo —dijo ella.

El gigante no le dijo nada, quizás tampoco había algo que decir.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Raditz no dijo nada así que simplemente continuó—. ¿Por qué yo y no mi hermano?

Raditz se sonrió mirándola a los ojos directamente.

—Creo que sería más divertido. —¿Estaba tan cerca de ella como Bra sentía? Su corazón le latía muy rápido y cuando él se levantó del suelo pensó que la besaría arrebatadamente como la primera vez que se vieron pero nada de eso pasó. Sin decir adiós se marchó con la cola desenrollada de la cintura.

* * *

Trunks llegó a la sala común más temprano que de costumbre y se sentó en silencio en uno de los bancos, aprovechándose de la soledad. «Entonces mueran» le había dicho desde el fondo de su corazón. Le sonaba despiadado incluso para él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Era la chica nueva. Seguramente lo había estado siguiendo después de topárselo en el pasillo antes.

—Sí… —trató de sonreír sin mucho éxito, con lo abrumado que se encontraba no era capaz de sentir tanta timidez como antes—. Sabías mi nombre —puntualizó al recordar que cómo se había despedido de él. Ella sonrió de lado como si fuera bastante obvio.

—Todos lo saben cuando llegan acá. Tú y tu hermana son bastante famosos. Ya sabes, por el padre que tienen…

Trunks agradeció que no ahondara más en el tema.

—Mi nombre es Mai —dijo ella sacándose el guante de cuero antes de extenderle una mano a modo de saludo. Trunks le respondió de manera tímida—. Pensé que podrías estar en problemas —confesó tras un silencio—. Sé que bastaba más que un arma para matarlo pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió —rió Mai.

—Gracias —respondió él de manera solemne y Mai sonrió un poco forzadamente.

—¿Tienes problemas con esos tipos?

Trunks no supo si la asustaría si le dijera la verdad.

—No, creo… Espero que se marchen pronto. Me trajo un objeto que le pertenecía a mi madre.

—¡La humana!

—Sí, ella lo era —afirmó Trunks pensando en cuanto hablaban de él sin que lo supiera. Era quizás lo más cercano a una celebridad en ese planeta…, después de El repartidor, claro está—. Pero no tengo ni quiero tener nada que ver con esos tipos. —Algo en él lo obligaba a reforzar constantemente que él no era más Vegeta que Bulma. Su humanidad era muy grande

—Eso es bueno. —Y Mai le sonrió de una manera que él sabía que era un coqueteo directo.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Siempre he tenido la impresión de que el Trunks de El último vigilante y de acá es el Trunks del futuro del canon, más que el Trunks de la línea normal por ser más oscurito y triste. En este capítulo sí que me salió más gracioso, lo que quería para Bra jaja pero Bra al menos me está permitiendo escribirla más relajada. Me emocioné mucho escribiendo con soundtrack tipo Game of Thrones, The Last Kingdom, Thor Ragnarok, etc. No sé qué más decir, cambié mi amor por el TrunksMarron al TrunksMai porque obvio, soy fiel al cannon, aparte que cuando era chica y veía Dragon ball me gustaba mucho ella (y aunque suene estúpido me gustaba su estética y maquillaje) y su línea media distópica me agrada.

Gracias Sybloominai y B Ackerman por sus infaltables comentarios.

RP.


	7. Compañera

Hijos de la discordia

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **"Compañera"**

* * *

Tras la conversación con Bardock, Trunks quiso evitarlo lo que más pudo. Lo veía a veces cuando entrenaba en el patio y cuando lo hacía, daba por terminado su ejercicio diario y se marchaba, aún si llevara un par de minutos ahí. Debía admitir que le temía un poco y más todavía después de haber deseado que su raza muriera por completo. Trunks, sin embargo, no se retractaba de esas palabras. En donde no lograba esquivarlo por completo era en la sala común, pero al menos no estaba solo.

La primera decepción del día fue que Mai no se encontraba repartiendo la comida esa mañana. Goten se percató de su desilusión pero no bromeó tanto como esperaba. Ya iban en la mitad de la fila cuando Bra apareció a formarse al final y se saludaron escuetamente debido a la distancia.

—Están aquí, sentados en el fondo —dijo de la nada Goten, sin mirarlo a los ojos, como si estuviera disimulando. Trunks miró de soslayo y comprobó que lo que decía el moreno era verdad. Estaban bebiendo y solo Bardock comía, pero no daban señales que estuviera pendientes de ellos dos—. Ayer hablé con mi padre y no me supo decir cuándo se irán. Por lo que a mí me concierne las naves ya están al máximo de energía y recursos. Están demorándose a propósito.

Trunks se sintió culpable, aún no le comentaba lo que había pasado entre él y Bardock, cuando le había contado del verdadero motivo de su visita.

—Nadie parece estar preocupado de su estadía aquí más —continuó diciendo Goten al ver que Trunks no decía nada—. Incluso mi madre está tranquila y habla biende ellos... —El más pequeño de los hijos del Repartidor sonaba genuinamente molesto.

—Goten, debo decirte algo —le dijo el mestizo de pelos lilas muy discretamente—, pero no aquí, no ahora.

El susodicho abrió los ojos sin poder evitarlo y tras una vacilación, se salió de la fila del almuerzo y esperó a que Trunks hiciera lo mismo. Después de eso, ambos se fueron de la sala común. Bra siguió con la mirada al par que se iba raduamente del lugar, preguntándose qué le había pasado para saltarse el desayuno.

Pan y el Repartidor entraron a la sala común, topándose con el dúo. Por la cara que traía su tío, Pan no pudo sino seguirlos al intuir el tema que lo atormentaba y se disculpó con su abuelo para irse con ellos. El repartidor no hizo más que sonreír y dirigirse hacia la mesa del fondo, que ocupan los indeseables forasteros. Tras la queja de su hijo menor y el consejo de su hijo mayor, había decidido hablar con su padre y hermano para recordarles que debían irse más temprano que tarde.

Al ser Kakaroto una celebridad, su procesión hasta su otrora familia fue observada por todos los seres que se encontraban en la sala común en ese entonces y Bardock dejó de comer al tenerlo cerca. Raditz simplemente se rió de manera burlesca.

—Buen día —les dijo en cuanto estuvo en su mesa y sin preguntar se sentó frente a ellos. Inmediatamente un sinfín de platos y refrescos comenzaron a aparecer para el Repartidor. Al ser el protector y más fuerte guerrero del planeta, lo trataban con mucha diligencia—-. Ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última conversación.

Raditz no se demoró en levantarse.

—Lo lamento, hermanito, pero ver tanta comida me ha abierto el apetito. Iré por mi ración.

—Puedes comer de lo que me han traído...

—No tengo deseos de hablar contigo, ya sé lo que dirás. Me voy.

Raditz se fue sin más y se dirigió a la fila, los pobres seres que se topaba en el camino corrían despavoridos ante su presencia gigante.

—Deben irse —le dijo Kakaroto a su padre tras un momento de silencio. Después sonrió y comenzó a comer rápidamente—. Las naves están listas —continuó entre bocado y bocado.

—Lo sé —Bardock era serio y un poco lúgubre—, pero aún no he convencido al príncipe que venga con nosotros.

—Él no tiene la obligación de ir con ustedes.

Bardock frunció el ceño, decidido a que ese día hablaría con Trunks y no haría caso a sus evasivas.

* * *

Bra iba por la mitad de la fila cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que muchos se iban a sentar a la mesa, sin comida en sus manos. Luego, sintió que debía mirar hacia atrás. Raditz estaba detrás de ella, sonriéndole sin fruncir el ceño y pasó el dorso de un dedo índice en la parte posterior de uno de sus brazos. Era una caricia suave y lenta, y le erizó los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

—¿Sigues queriendo irte conmigo? —le preguntó en un susurro y ella no pudo decir nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Raditz no parecía vil en ese instante.

La llamaron desde el mesón donde repartían la comida y se fijó que ya no había nadie en la fila más que ellos dos y uno que otro valiente que mantenía distancia.

A Bra le sirvieron una porción normal y a Raditz una enorme, al momento de caminar a una mesa se fijó que Trunks, Goten ni Pan habían vuelto la sala común. El gigante forastero se abrió paso hacia una mesa vacía y Bra esperó un momento para decidir si lo seguía o no. No había nadie que la intentara persuadir, nadie de los que seguramente la tomaría de un brazo y se la llevara con el pretexto de estar cuidándola. Así que lo siguió y Raditz sonrió a verla colocar su plato frente a él.

—¿No comes con tu padre?

—Mi hermano se sentó ahí y no tenía ganas de hablarle. —Raditz comenzó a comer con las manos, a grandes puñados, y Bra se sintió morbosa al mirarlo y sacó sus cubiertos para comenzar a comer ella misma.

—¿Las naves están listas? —Raditz asintió sin dejar de tragar y Bra se sintió muy nerviosa, le daba pavor pero a la vez emoción—. ¿Y qué es lo que te mantiene aquí?

—Estoy esperando a que te arrepientas. —Bra frunció el ceño pensando que Raditz ya no quería llevarla con él—. Aún estás a tiempo de hacerlo si así lo deseas.

—No estoy arrepentida.

Raditz sonrió complacido.

—Te buscaré cuando crea que es el momento, princesa.

Bra también sonrió, sintiéndose parte de algo después de mucho tiempo. Por mera costumbre, miró disimuladamente alrededor al sentirse criminal. Nadie sabía lo que planeaba hacer pero creía que si se descuidaba, alguien podría leerla como un libro abierto.

—¿Aún tienes miedo a que nos vean? —le preguntó sin dejar de comer, ella volvió la vista a su plato con rapidez—. Cuando estemos lejos de aquí, no te sentirás así. Nadie te conocerá. Ni a mí, ni a ti.

Ella se sonrojó al imaginarse el futuro, huyendo con Raditz sin nadie más diciéndole que estaba en peligro.

—Ahora come.

Bra obedeció y por primera vez en semanas comió con ganas.

* * *

Trunks no se detuvo hasta que estuvo muy lejos y Pan se unió a ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando? Es por los forasteros, ¿verdad?

—Pan, deberías irte, este no es asunto tuyo —le dijo su tío provocando su enfado pero Trunks los detuvo antes que comenzaran a discutir.

—Está bien. Pan puede quedarse, Goten.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hace unos días, Bardock habló conmigo... —Pan se cubrió la boca con las manos—, sé que te dije que no había pasado nada, Goten. Pero te mentí. Bardock me comentó sus planes... —Hizo una pausa, sintiéndose desagradado consigo mismo—. Él me dijo que su raza estaba muriéndose porque mueren más rápido de lo que se reproducen.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo? —Goten se encontraba molesto y parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Recuerdas cuando Videl estaba embarazada de Pan, ¿verdad? —Goten asintió y Pan se sintió contrariada—. Fue un embarazo totalmente normal, no hubo ninguna complicación, tal como lo fueron los nuestros, el de Bra, el de Gohan... —Trunks respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Para ellos no es así, necesitan incubadoras y asistencia médica en todo momento. Su población baja y ellos mueren muy seguido...

—No entiendo —murmuró Pan, asustada, y Trunks se le quedó mirando con tristeza.

—Quieren que me vaya con ellos para probar que el mestizaje es su solución a la muerte. Somos más fuertes que cualquiera de ello debido a nuestra sangre humana...

—Entonces serás un especímen, te mostrarán ante el público como un experimento.

—No es sólo eso —respondió Trunks ante la inminente revelación que lo avergonzaba—. Quieren que sea su rey.

El silencio fue rotundo pero el enfado de Goten y la sorpresa de Pan eran notorios.

—¿Rey...? —Pan sabía que Trunks era algo así como un príncipe junto a su hermana, al ser hijos del Rey Vegeta, pero jamás esperó que tuviera un reclamo verdadero en la sucesión.

—¡Pero ellos son racistas! —gritó Goten—. ¡Seguramente es una trampa para matarte! ¡Eso no suena a ellos! ¡Nos deprecian...!

—Le creí, creo que hablaba con la verdad. Incluso dijo que mi madre había planeado eso con él...

—Eso puede ser una mentira, tu madre está muerta, ella no está aquí para desmentirlo.

Era el momento perfecto para confesarle que su madre sí podía desmentirlo porque no estaba en carne pero sí en mente. Aún no acudía a ella por el asunto pero estaba seguro que si le preguntaba a la inteligencia artificial ella se lo confirmaría.

Pan dio un paso adelante, notablemente desesperanzada.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

Trunks frunció los labios.

—Que era mejor para todos nosotros que se murieran.

Goten sonrió por primera vez en todo el día y se le acercó para darle unas palmadas suaves en la mejilla. La otra mestiza suspiró aliviada. Pero Trunks no había terminado ahí y les pidió que lo siguieran a la habitación en donde guardaba a su madre holográfica.

—Hay algo más que quiero mostrarles —les dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta y los hacía entrar a la oscuridad en la que se sumía la habitación. Tuvo el cuidado de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, lo que no pasó desapercibido por sus acompañantes.

Trunks caminó solo hasta el centro de la habitación y al acercarse lo suficiente, el objeto esférico se iluminó con mucha intensidad, sobresaltando tanto a tío como a sobrina. Luego del baño de color azul, la figura de Bulmaro apareció flotando en el aire y les sonrió a los tres, haciendo que Goten soltara un grito asustado.

—Buenos días, hijo. —A los demás los miró y los saludó con la cabeza.

—¿Hijo? —Pan estaba conmocionada.

—Ella es mi madre y no está del todo muerta.

* * *

La sala común estaba casi vacía cuando Raditz al fin terminó de comer. Nadie había vuelto a buscarla o a preguntar siquiera por ella. Bardock también se había ido ofuscado y no pareció reparar en ella. Todo había sido perfecto. Y habían hablado y se habían reído, primero tímidamente y después sin reparos. No hablaron del plan de huida, sino que de cualquier tontería y hasta Raditz le había hablado de su planeta y sus costumbres. Había aprendido de cómo etiquetaban a cada guerrero nacido incluso antes de aprender a pelear: el número de Raditz era corriente mientras que el de Kakaroto era denigrantemente bajo. Le habló que además de los guerreros habían cocineros y obreros, rara vez había un ingeniero entre ellos. No había matrimonio y cada quien era libre de elegir a cualquiera como pareja, incluso las mujeres, aunque las uniones se daban más por estrategia que no por amor.

—¿Y tú tienes compañera? —Esa pregunta la hizo sonrojar, no quería que la malinterpretara, y Raditz la miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

—No —dijo simplemente—, aunque alguna vez elegí a una mujer pero ella no me correspondió.

—¿No le favoría la unión? —preguntó ella pensando que la razón eran los números de Raditz corrientes según sus propias palabras.

—Ella no era saiyan —le dijo simplemente y tomó el último sorbo del jarrón de cerveza que le quedaba—. Eligió a mi hermano por sobre mí.

Bra quedó conmocionada al entender que la mujer a la que se refería era Milk.

—Pensé que era mal vista la unión interespecie... —Bra se sorprendió a sí misma imaginándose lo que diría si Raditz la eligiera como compañera.

—Lo es pero no pude evitar sentirme atraído por ella.

Bra estaba lista para seguir con el interrogatorio pero Raditz puso mala cara y miró hacia el rastreador que había dejado sobre la mesa. Se había iluminado y dado lecturas.

—Debo irme, princesa.

—¿Por qué?

Raditz no dijo nada y se fue caminando a la salida, dejando a Bra desilusionada en la sala común.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, me porté mal de nuevo y dejé la historia abandonada más de lo que quería, pero mucho menos que otras veces jaja a veces veo las fechas de publicación y me sorprendo lo mucho que pasa el tiempo ups Tampoco sabía como llamar al capítulo así que perdón si los ilusioné demás(?)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus hermosos comentarios en el capítulo anterior, los aprecio demasiado.

Espero que estén bien y cuidándose de la pandemia, besos desastrosos, RP.


End file.
